eurostarcontestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Piosenki, które już były
Lista obejmuje piosenki, które uczestniczyły w konkursie do 98 edycji. Do szukania piosenki zaleca się użycie opcji "Szukaj" Artyści zablokowani "dożywotnio" (do 100 edycji) Ani Lorak David Bisbal Despina Vandi Dima Bilan Edyta Górniak Feminnem Helena Paparizou Karolina Goceva Kate Ryan Laura Pausini Leona Lewis Måns Zelmerlöw Nightwish NOX Ruslana Sanna Nielsen September Serebro Shiri Maimon Sophie Ellis-Bextor Tatu Toše Proeski Within Temptation 0-9 :papercutz ''- Disintegration (The Cure Cover)'' "3+2" feat. Alexander Markevich - What are you up for 2 Unlimited – No Limit 2-4 Grooves - Writing On The Wall 3G - I'm free 3rei Sud Est - Vorbe Care Dor 4 2Love - Ti amo 4 TUNE - Last Goodbye 4Fun - To my soul 5'nizza - Soldat 77 Bombay Street - Up In The Sky A Árstíðir ''- Shades'' A Silent Express - Will I Be Around A.S.I.A. - O Iubire De O Vara Abonos - U Krosnjama Abonosa Activ - Doar Cu Tine Activ - Visez Activ - Without you Activ - Zile Cu Tine Adam et Eve - Rien ne se finit Adel Tawil & Cassandra Steen - Stadt Adele - Chasing Pavements Adele - Cold Shoulder Adele - Hometown Glory Adele - Turning Tables Adelina Emini - Ne pervjetor Adelina Tahiri - Manipulator Adenium - Toi Et Moi Adi Cohen - Mi HaHi Yafa Adi Cohen - Saper La Alai Adi Cristescu & Andra - Colt de Suflet Adnan Babajić - Ne prodje ni jedan dan Adok Zoli - why don't you Adoro - Liebe Ist Adrian Gadza & Robert Bilbilov - Veruvav Adrian Gaxha & Esma Redzepova - Ljubov e... Adrian Stern - Nr. 1 Adrians Kukuvass - Krit Visbaltakie Sniegi Afromental - Hit the dancefloor Afromental - Thing We've Got Afromental - To the end Agata Torzewska&Marek Torzewski - La Passion Aggeliki Hliadi - Aggele mou kai aliti Agnes Carlsson - Big Blue Wall Agnes Carlsson - Champion Agnes Carlsson - Release Me Agnes Carlsson - Right Here, Right Now Agnes Carlsson - Sometimes I Forget Agnes Milewski – Chasing The Wind Agnieszka Włodarczyk - Powiedz jej Agnieszka Włodarczyk - Zawsze Byłam Agua de Annique – Wonder A-Ha - Foot Of The Mountain Aida Kosojan-Przybysz - Mer Garune Aida Kosojan-Przybysz - Nie ma złej pogody Aiden Grimshaw - Is This Love Airfare - School Aisha & Lauris Reiniks - Pasaka Aiste Pilvelyte - Emotional Crisis Aiste Pilvelyte - Tik Tau Aivaras - Sage & Fool Akcent - French kiss Akcent - King Of Disco Akcent - Lover's Cry Akcent - SOS Akcent - That's My Name Akord - Me Doare AKS - Give it back Aksinia - Novata pepelyashka Akute - Adzinoctwa Alban Skenderaj ''- Mirsevjen ne shpirtin tim'' Alban Skenderaj - Nje here ne jete Alban Skenderaj & Miriam Cani - Let Me Die With You Alcazar - Physical Alcazar - This Is The World We Live In Alejandro Sans - Lo Ves? Alejandro Sanz – Desde Cuando Aleksanda Pileva - Ne Aleksander Klaws - Free Like the wind Aleksander Klaws - Stay With Me Aleksander With - Honest Now Aleksandra Bucevac & Igor Mitrovic - Volis Li Me Aleksandra Kovac - C'mon boy Aleksandra Radovic - Cuvaj Moje Srce Aleksandra Radovic - Karta za jug Aleksey Vorobyev - Shout it out Aleksey Vorobyev - Zostaw mnie Aleksey Vorobyov - Forget Me Alenka Gotar - Zenska iz soli Alenka Gotar & Sons - Mostovi Alesha Dixon - Let's Get Excited Alessandra Amoroso – Immobile Alessandra Amoroso - La Mia Storia Con Te Alessandra Amoroso - Urlo e non mi senti Alessia d'Andrea & Lubo - Tonight Alex C&Yass - Doctorspiele Alex C&Yass - Du hast den Schoensten Arsch der Welt Alex Gaudino - Destination Calabria Alex Jekova - The Other Side of The Moon Alex Ubago - A gritos de Esperanza Alex Ubago & Amaia Montero - Sin miedo a nada Alex Ubago & Sharon Corr – Amarrado A Ti Alex Ubago & Jorge & Lena – Estar Contigo Alex & David Bustamante - Dos Hombres Y Un Destino Alexa - Flight to the light Alexa - We Are One Alexander Rybak - Europe Skies Alexander Rybak - Funny Little World Alexander Rybak - Roll With The Wind Alexander Rybak & Maria Haukaas Storeng - Gabriellas sang Alexander With - Still Awake Alexandra Burke - Overcome Alexandra Burke - The Silence Alexandra Stan - Get Back Alexia - Da grande Alexia - Goodbye Alexia - Guardarti dentro Alexia - Star Alexia & Mario Lavezzi - Biancaneve Alice Russell - Mirror Mirror On The Wolf Alim Qasimov & Ulviyye Agayeva - Follow My Way Alina - un piccolo amore Alina Grosu - Prosti Menya Lyubov moya Alina Orlova ''- Sielos Sala'' Alina Orlova - Slepynes Aline Lahoud - It's Over Aline Lahoud - Quand Tout S'enfuit Alizée - Amélie m´a dit Alizée - J'ai Pas Vingt Ans Alizee - Jen ai marre Alizee – Moi lolita Alketa & Miriam Cani - Don't Surrender Alketa Vejsiu - Po s'me puthe ti Almir Ajanovic – Nema moje drage Almora - Sonbahar Aloha From Hell - Walk Away Alphabeat - Fascination Alphabeat - The spell Alphaville - Forever Young Alsou - Before You Love Me Alsou – Teardrops Alsou - Ya tebya ne pridumala Alyona Lanskaya - Life is ok. Alyosha - Sneg Ałła Pugaczowa - Bez menya Amaia Montero - Caminando Amaia Montero & Alex Ubago - Sin miedo a nada Amalia Hoje - A gaivota Amanda Jenssen - Do you love me Amanda Jenssen - Happyland Amanda Jenssen - Our Time Amanda Mair ''- House'' Amanda Mair - Sense Amatorski - 22 Februar Amber - Saucu tevi Amel Bent - Eye of the tiger Amel Bent - Je reste Amel Bent - Le Droit A L'Erreur Amel Bent - Ma philosophie Amel Bent - Ne Retiens Pas Tes Larmes Piano Amel Bent -Delit Amelia Brightman & Gregorian - Join Me Amelia Lily - You bring me joy Amir Dadon - Halal Amir fay Gutman - Margish Amor Electro - A Máquina Amoric ''- 7 a.m.'' Amoric - Keep Up Amoric - Photograph Ampop - 'Gets Me Down' Amy Macdonald - A wish for something more Amy Macdonald - Don't tell me that it's over Amy Macdonald - Love, love Amy Macdonald - Spark Amy Pearson - Don't Miss You Amy Winehouse - Back to black Amy Winehouse – Rebab Amy Winehouse&Charlotte Church - Beat it Amy Winehouse&Mark Ronson - Valerie Ana Duarte - Agora Mata-me de Amor Ana Duarte - Minha paixao antiga Ana Free - Playgrounds and Kisses Ana Free feat. Hands on Approach - Black tears Ana Johnsson - We Are Ana Kokić - Letnja Sema Ana Malhoa - Tú És O Fogo Ana Nikolic - Bili smo najlepši Ana Nikolic - Moj klub Ana Nikolic - Ptica skitnica Ana Perisic - Ja te ne volim Ana Simonovska - Prijatel Ana Topalova - Ostani Anahit Simonyan - Pari Pari Anaïs - J'sais pas Anastaiya Vinnikova - Here we go for the gold Anastasia Prihodko - Tri Zimy Anastasia Prihodko - Vse za teba Anastasia Prihodko&Valeri Meladze - Bezotvetno Anastasia Vinnikova - One life Anca Badiu - Nopti Te Dor Anders Hagberg - Stenristerna Andra - Dragostea ramane Andra & Adi Cristescu - Colt de Suflet Andre&Samantha Jade - Come Back Andrea - Haide opa Andrea - Losha Andrea - Noah Andrea - Time To Pray Andrea Bocelli & Dulce Pontem - O Mare e Tu Andrea Bocelli & Marta Sanchez - Vivo Per Lei Andrea Bocelli & Sarah Brightman - Time To Say Goodbye Andrea Demirović - The Queen of the Night Andrea Demirović - Odlazim Andreas Lundstedt - Move Andreea Balan - Aparente Andreea Balan - Baby get up and dance Andreea Balan - SuperWoman Andreea Banica - Rendez-vous Andreea Banica & Smiley - Hooky Song! Andriana Babali - Des kathara Andriana Babali - Moira mou egines Andrijana Janevska - Nostalgija Andru Donalds & Evgenia Vlasova - Limbo Andru Donalds & Evgenia Vlasova - Wind Of Hope Andrzej Lampert & Hania Stach - Masz w sobie wiarę Andy Powell - I just want to be here Ane Brun - Do You Remember Ane Brun - One last try Anelia & Gergana - Za teb, lubov Anelia & Miro - Zavinagi Anelia & Nelina - Led i Ogan Ángel Capel - Solo Pienso En Ti Angel City - Do You Know Angelica Agurbash - Golby Angelica Agurbash - Miracle Angelica Agurbash – Nelubimaja Angelica Agurbash - Reka Angelica Agurbash - Show Me Your Love, Honey Ani Lorak – A Dalshe Ani Lorak - Mrij pro mene Ani Lorak - S pervogo vzglyada Ani Lorak - Sem Vetrov Ani Lorak - Smile Ani Lorak - Solnce Ani Lorak - The dream of brighter day Ani Lorak - Ya Stanu Morem Ania - Aria E Luce Ania Dąbrowska - Charlie, Charlie Ania Dąbrowska - Nigdy Więcej Nie Tańcz Ze Mną Ania Szarmach - Wybieram Cię Ania Wyszkoni & Video - Soft Aniel - Thinking Thinking Anine Stang - Dominoes Anita Coj - Razbitaya Liubov Anita Lipnicka - Car door Anita Lipnicka & John Porter - Bones Of Love Anjeza Shahini - Image Of You Anjeza Shahini - Lot Pendimi Anjeza Shahini - Nëse të ndodh Anjeza Shahini - Sot Këndoj Anjeza Shanini - Erdhi Momenti Anjeza Shanini - Welcome To Europe Ann Winsborn - Tonight Anna Aaron - Joanna Anna Aaron - Sea Monsters Anna Abreu - Ivory tower Anna Abreu - Music everywhere Anna Abreu – Vinegar Anna B Sweet - Lalala Anna Cyzon - She's gone Anna Eriksson - Garden of love Anna Eriksson - Jos mulla olisi sydan Anna Eriksson – Jos Anna F. - Most Of All Anna F. - Time stands still Anna Faroe - Walking on fire Anna Kaenzig - In Your Hands Anna Maria Jopek - Na dłoni Anna Maria Jopek – Smutny Bóg Anna Sahlene - Photograph Anna Sahlene - We're unbreakable Anna Semenovich & Arash - Na Morya Anna Tatangelo - Ragazza di Periferia Anna Tatangelo - Se Amore Anna Vissi - Call Me Anna Vissi - I'm Fabulous Anna Vissi - Is it safe Anna Vissi - Stin pira Anna Vissi - To Poli Poli Anna Vissi - Welcome to the party Anna Yina - Herzschlag Annalisa - Senza riserva Annemie - Animal Instinct Annett Louisa - Drück die 1 Annsofi - Superfixation Anouk - For Bitter Or Worse Anouk – Good God Antique – Dinata Antique - Follow Me Antique - My baby Antoine Clamaran - Gold Antoine Clamaran & Soraya Arnelas - Live Your Dreams Antonia - Marionette Antonia & Tom Boxer - Shake It Mamma Antonija Šola - Gdje je srce tu je dom Antonija Šola - Volim te Antonija Šola - Zvijezdo Antonija Šola&Toše Proeski (R.I.P.) - Volim osmijeh tvoj Anžej Dežan - C'est La Vie Anžej Dežan - Kot Romeo In Julia Anzej Dezan - Mr. Nobody Anzej Dezan - Vroce Apokalyptica - Faraway Vol.2 Aqua - Around The World Aqua - Barbie Girl Aqua - My Mamma Said Aram Quartet – Il Pericolo E’il Mio Mestiere Arash & Anna Semenovich - Na Morya Arash & Rebecca - Temptation Ardian Bujupi - Rise to the Top Ardian Bujupi - This is my time Arisa - Malamorenò Arisa - Sincerita Arisa - Te lo volevo dire Arjeta Zuta - Fur Immer Du Armin Muzaferija - Jos Te Volim Armin van Buuren&Sharon Den Adel - In and Out of Love Arsenium - Rumadai Arsenium - Smile to me Artjom Savitski - Higher Ground Asaf Avidan - One day / Reckoning Song (Wankelmut Remix) Asaf Avidan&The Mojos - Hangwoman Asbjorn - The Criminal Assol - Znaesh, ne byvaet A'Studio - Tak zhe kak vse ATB - Let You go ATB - Renegate ATC - Around the world A-Teens - Upside Down Athena - Öpücük Athlantida - Na calma dos teus olhos Atiye - Bring me back Atiye ''- Budur'' Atmasfera - Every step Atomic Kitten - If you come to me Atomik Harmonik - Choco La! Atomik Harmonik - Turbo Polka Aura - Whisper of silence Aura Dione - 365 Days Aurea – Busy (for me) Aurea - The only thing that I wanted Auryn - Volver AVA & Star Tattooed - Make Me High Avantasia & Klaus Meine - Dying For An Angel Avenue - Zavrashtane Avihu Shabat - Adajin Szelach Aviv Geffen - The One Avraam Russo & Kristina Orbakaite - Simply love you Awilo Longomba feat. Patson - Jeu de mains Axelle Red - Elle Danse Seule Aynur Aydin - Yani Basima Ayo - Better Days Aysel - Fallin' AySel - Say Maybe Azad Shabanov - Qacha Qacha B B - Side - Anioły Bacova Fujara - Stracas se clovek Bahar & Cristobal - Memories Bajm - Biała Armia Bajm - Krótka Historia Baklava - Moon dance Balkanika & Sanja Ilić - Balkan 2000 Balkanika&Fiolka - Paparuga Balogh Brigi - Cruel intention Ben Saunders - Dry your eyes Banghra – My Own Way Banghra - Promised Land Baracuda - Where is the love Barakuda - Ass up Bartók Krisztián - Tűz jöjj velem Baschi - Unsterblich Basic Element – I’ll Never Let You Know Basic Element - Touch You Right Now Basshunter - Boten Anna Basshunter - Walk On Water Bat For Lashes - Laura Bayer Full - Moja Mała Blondyneczko Bea Bronchal - Que te den candela Bea Palya - Tchiki Tchiki Beatrix Ramosaj - Enderrat behen realitet Beauty Queens - Pet na jedan Beauty Queens - Zavet Bebe Rexha - Champagne Bei the fish - When he was young Belen Moreno - Labios Curanderos Belinda - Luz Sin Gravedad Belle Perez – Dime Belle Perez & Voice Male - Hijo de la luna Bellefire - Spin the wheel Ben – Herz Aus Glas Ben Howard - Only Love Bereczki Zoltan - Kerek Egesz Berenice - I'd Rather sleep alone Berkan - Romero! Bernadetta Kowalska - Bóg się mamo nie pomylił Berry - Les Passangers Besa Kokedhima - Engjujt vrasin njelloj Besa Kokedhima - Parajsa Beth - Dime Beth - Vuelvo A Por Tí Bianca - La gelosia Bianka - Про Любовь Billie Piper - Something deep inside Biondo - Shine Birdy - Poeple help the peolple Birdy - Skinny Love Birgit Õigemeel - 365 Days Birgit Õigemeel - Ise Birgit Oigemeel & Koit Toome - Pogenen Birgitta - Open Your Heart Bisz (B.O.K) & Pawbeats - Banicja Bitka Talentov - Vsi za enega Bjork - Bachelorette Björk - It's Oh So Quiet Björk - New World Bjorn Johan Muri - Once upon a time Bjorn Johan Muri - Yes man Blackmore's Night - Just Call My Name Blaudzun - Elephants Blaxy Girls - If You Feel My Love Bleona Qereti - Scandalous Blerta Gaçe - Je Ti Bligg - Manhattan Blind Guardians - The Bard`s Song Blinera Krasniqi - S'dua Te Flas Blondy - Fiesta Blue - Breathe Easy Blue & Elton John - Sorry seems to be the hardest word Blue Café - You may be in love Blue Lagoon - Break My Stride BlueEyesSoul - I Won't Deny You BOA - P. (קרן פלס - פ) Boaz Mauda - Masa Hayay Boaz Mauda&Oshrat Phapir - Parparim Bob Sinclar - Rock This Party Boban Rajovic - Usne Boje Vina Bobi Mojsoski - Te krade toj Bojan Bjelic&Indy – Ekspresjo Bojan Jambrošić - Ne govori da me znaš Bojan Jambrošić - Preko ruba vremena Bojana Atanasovska - Kon neboto Bojana Atanasovska - Oko moe .. Bondarchuk - Eto byvaet s kajdym Boney M - The Rivers of Babylon Bonnie Tyler - Holding Out for a Hero Bonnie Tyler&Kareen Antonn - Si demain Booty Luv - Boogie Tonight Bosson - One In A Million BOY - Little numbers Boys & Basta - Malyna Brainstorm - Lonely feeling to be lonely Brainstorm - Maybe Brainstorm - Thunder without rain Brian Kennedy&Secret Garden - You Raise Me Up Brian McFadden – Real To Me Brian McFadden - Twisted Brigita Šuler - Samara Brigitte Yaghi - Albi Wou Omri Brodka - W pięciu smakach Brooke - Love not war Brooke&Danielle - Too Much Too Soon Bryan Rice - Here I Am Bryan Rice - There for you Bryan Rice & Emilia - Watch The Stars Bryn Christoper - Smilin Bum - Kanikuły Buranowskie Babuszki - Хороши весной Bustamante & Pastora Soler - Bandera Blanca BWO - Lay Your Love On Me BWO - Temple Of Love Byanka - Pesenka pro leto C C.C Catch - I can lose my heart tonight Caligola - Forgive Forget Calorego - L'ombre et la lumiere Calvin Harris - I'm not alone Camelia Jordana - Non non non Camile Damlais - La Festin Camilla Brinck - Tell Me Camille Della Tore - Exhale Candy - Tev miera nav Carla Bruni - L'Amoureuse Carlos Barroso – Dame Aire Carlos Baute & Marta Sanchez - Colgando en tus manos Carlos Jean feat Electric Nana - Lead the way Carlos Nunez&Eimear Quinn - Yann Derrien Carnailles - Parle moi Caro Emerald - Back It Up Caro Emerald - Stuck Caro Emerald - That Man Carola ''- Genom allt'' Carola - Inuincible Carola - Stanna Eller Gå Carola - Tro pa karleken Carole Samaha - Khalik behalak Carolin Fortenbacher - Hinterm Ozean Carolina Liar feat. Cher Lloyd - Beautiful People Caroline Chevin - World Full Of Lies Carrie Haber - Crash & Burn Carrie Haber - Me Oh My Cascada - Pyromania Cascada - What Hurts The Most Cascadeur - Walker Casiokids - Finn bikkjen! Cassandra - Cipria e rossetto Cassandra Steen & Adel Tawil - Stadt Cassandra Steen & Xavier Naidoo - Lass mich nicht hier! Catarina Pereira - Canta por mim Cäthe - Senorita Catherine Major - Dans l'au-delà Ceca Slavkovic - Rodjeni Cécile Corbel - La Fille Damnée Cecilem - Chanson Pour Inglid Celeste Buckingham - Run Run Run Celeste Gaia - Carlo Celia - Provestea mea Celia - Soapte Celia - Trag aer in piept Celina Ree – Nar Du Ror Ved Mig Celtic Spirit - Lyra (Ta muid) Celtic Woman - One World Celtic Woman - Spanish Lady Cem Adrian & Aylin Aslim - Herkes gider mi? Chapeau Claque - Shoner Moment Chapeau Claque - Unsere Liebe , Ein Storch Charizma - Emily Charlee - Boy Like You Charlotte Church&Amy Winehouse - Beat it Charlotte Gainsbourg - Heaven Can Wait Charlotte Perrelli - All by myself Charlotte Perrelli - Bullet Charlotte Perrelli - Jag är Tillbaks Charlotte Perrelli - Tell me Charlotte Savary & Wax Tailor - To Dry Up Charly Luske - Nobody's Guy Chasing Pandora - Escape Cheb Mami&Sting - Desert Rose Chenoa – Atrévete Cher Lloyd feat. Carolina Liar - Beautiful People Cherine Nouri – Faithful Cherine Nouri - We Are All Cheryl Cole - Parachute Cheryl Cole - Promise this Cheryl Cole - Telescope Cheryl Cole - The Flood Chiara – Sail Away Chiara&Paola - Vamos a Bailar Chiara&Paola - Viva el amor Chimène Badi - Je vais te chercher Chimène Badi - Ma Liberté Chipz - 1001 Arabian Nighst Chisu - Oi, Muusa! Chisu - Sabotage Chisu - Sama Nainen Chrisi Andreou&Evagoras Evagoru - Land of yesterday Christian Brons - Bedst Nar Vi Er To Christian Durstewitz - Stalker Christian Walz & Fläskkvartetten - Stay The Same Christian Walz - Wonderchild Christina Barman - Layko azzin Christina Koletsa - 6h Aisthisi Christina Papadaki - Ksekola Christina Stürmer - Anzug Christina Stürmer - Engel Fliegen Einsam Christina Stürmer - Nie genug Christina Stürmer - Scherbenmeer Christina Undhjem - Blind Surrender Christine Guldbrandsen - Alvedansen Christine Guldbrandsen - Dansekjolen Christine Guldbrandsen - Invisible friend Christine Guldbrandsen - Standing on the moon Christine Guldbrandsen - Surfing In The Air Christine Guldbrandsen - The Far End Christine Lauterburg - I de Edelwys Christophe Mae - Ca fait mal Christophe Mae - Un Peu De Blues Christophe Willem - Berlin Christophe Willem - Double Jeu Christophe Willem - Si Mes Larmes Tombent Christos Dantis - No Madonna Christos Menidiatis - Na m'agapas Tora Chryspa - A Chance To Love Chryspa - S'eroteuomai Cinema Bizarre - Forever Or Never Cinema Bizarre - My Obsession Circus - Sur un fil Claire Maguire - Bullet Clannad - I will find you Clara Morgane - Sois beau et tais toi Clare Maguire - Ain't Nobody Clare Maguire - The Last Dance Clare Maguire - The Shield And The Sword Claudia Cream - Candy Claudia Faniello - Caravaggio Claudia Pavel - Don't Miss Missing You Clea - Download It Clea - We don't Have to Take our Clothes off Clémence Saint Preux - Sans Défense Clint Mansell - Requiem For A Dream Clover Club - Fromage Clueso - Gewinner Cocoon - Comets Cocoon - Oh my god Cocoon - On my way Code Red - 18 Coeur de Pirate - Place de la République Cold in May - Kollekcionier Coldplay - God Put A Smile On Your Face Coldplay - The Scientists Coldplay - Violet Hill Coldplay – Viva La Vida Collect If - IF Colonia - Mirno more Colonia - Plamen od ljubavi Colonia - Pogledom me skini Coral - Despue De Ti Coral – En Una Vida Coral - Todo Está en Tu Mente Corinne Bailey Rae - Put Your Records On Corrine Marchini - Presidente Costi Ionita – The Yeke Yeke Craig David - Walking Away Crazy Loop - Crazy Loop (Ma ma ma) Crazy Loop - Love Is A Simple Thing Cristobal & Bahar - Memories Crystal - Jég a tűzben Crystal - Amig csak elek Crystal - Elmegyek Crystal - Hív a végtelen Crystal - Két utazó Crystal - Menj tovább Csézy - Álom volt Csézy - Általad vagyok Csézy - Elrejtettél a szívedben Csezy - Faj meg! Csézy - Láthatatlan híd Csézy – Mama Csilla - Ballag már Cuca Roseta - Nos Teus Bracos Cucha Cundela - Schöne neue Welt Cyril Mokaiesh - Communiste D Da Buzz – Alive Da Buzz - Dangerous Dada Ante Portas - Taking Your Love Dado Topić&Dragonfly - Vjerujem u ljubav Dalida - Je Suis Malade Damian Popov - Shte prodajla Damien Rice - Amie Damien Rice - Prague Damien Rice & Lisa Hannigan - 9 Crimes Dana Berger - Bombay Dana International - Hakol ze letova! Dana International - Love Boy Dana International&Idan Yaniv - Seret Hodi Daniel Diges – Momentos de Navidad Daniel Diges – Si No Miras So Lo Ves Daniel Landa - Jo, ulice! Daniel Munoz - She'll Be Gone Daniel Nitt - Falling Daniel Schuhmacher – Honestly Daniel Schuhmacher - Nothing's Gonna Change It Daniela - Push It Up Daniela Pick - Ola Danielle&Brooke - Too Much Too Soon Danijel Alibabić - Ne Plači Mala Danijel Borščak - Za Inat Te Baš Neću Danijela Martinovic - Oaza Danijela Martinović - E, da sam znala Danijela Martinović - Za tebe rodjena danimal - Stop Danny – Tokyo Danny Leiva - Será Danny&Therese - If Only You Danzel - You spin me round Darin - Drowning Darin - Everything But The Girl Darin - Insanity Darin - Step Up Darko Ilievski & Magdalena Cvetkoska - Pepel Darko Radovanovic & Ivana Selakov - Ako Je Do Mene Das Moon - Street Daughter - Smother Davíd ?orsteinn Olgeirsson - In your dreams David Bisbal – Buleria David Bisbal – Camina Y Ven David Bisbal – Desnudate Mujer David Bisbal – Esclavo De Sus Besos David Bisbal – Esta Ausencia David Bisbal - Silencio David Bisbal - Sin Mirar Atrás David Bisbal - Torre De Babel David Bisbal&Jessica Simpson – Angel David Bustamante – Cobarde David Bustamante – Dime David Bustamante – Mi Manera De Amarte David Bustamante & Shaila Durcal - No Debió Pasar David Bustamante&Alex - Dos Hombres Y Un Destino David Charvet - Take You There David Cicera – No Bastara David Civera - Bye Bye David D'Or - Lecha Dodi David Fonseca - A Cry 4 Love David Fonseca - Superstars David Guetta - Baby When The Lights David Pffefer - I'm here David Tavare - Oh La La David Tavare – Summer Love Davinia – Mi Obsesion Daz Sampson - The Woah Song Dazkarieh - Caminhos Turvos Dear Euphoria - Coming Down Deborah C - Pandora Deckchair Orange - Bullet in your mind Declan Galbraith - Tell me why Deen - In the disco Deen - Pridji blize Deep Zone&New Hope - Addicted to you Delain - April Rain Delia & Smiley - Secretul Mariei Delilah - Go Demetra Malalan - Poisci me srecno Demy - Póses chiliádes kalokaíria Dena - Cash, Diamond Rings, Swimming Pools Deni Bonestaj & Sandra Afrika - Pogledaj Me Dergana - Blagodarq ti Dervish - Until We Meet Again Desislava - Love is alive Desislava - Ludost e Desislava - Nai-nepravilniqt muj Desislava - Ne varvam Desislava - Never end Desislava & Kostas Martakis - Agapi mou Despina Vandi – Christougenna Despina Vandi - Ela Despina Vandi – Gia Despina Vandi - I believe it Despina Vandi - Jambi Despina Vandi - Lipame Despina Vandi - Opa Opa Despina Vandi - Ypofero Destine - All the people Destine - In your arms Dia Frampton - The broken ones Diamondz - Ata Ha'Kochav Diamondz - Sheiye Li Et Ahkoah (I will have the power) Diana Gurtskaya - A on mne nravitsya Diana Gurtskaya - Dwa serca Diana Gurtskaya - How Long Diana Nawarro - Ea Diana Vickers - My Vicked Heart Diana Vickers - The Boy Who Murdered Love Dido - Here With Me Dido - Hunter Dido - Life For Rent Dido - White Flag Didrik Solli-Tangen - Best kept secret Die Ärzte - Lasse Reden Die Atzen- Disco Pogo Die Happy - Peaches Die Toten Hosen - Tage wie diese Dilba - Every Little Thing Dima Bilan - Holigan Dima Bilan - Lady Flame Dima Bilan - Number One Fan Dima Bilan - Porque Aún Te Amo Dima Bilan - Toska Dima Bilan - Ty Dolzhna Ryadom Byt Dima Bilan & Vlad Topalov - Ya Tak Lyublyu Tebya Dimitri Korgialas&Katerina Moutsatsou - Mia fora Dimitris Korgialas&Evridiki - Thelo toso na se do Dina Carrol - Escaping Dino Jelusic - Tren Dísella Lárusdóttir - Útópía DJ Ella - DJ, Take Me DJ Ella - Shine like a superstar DJ Ella - Touch Me Again DJ Lutique&Svetlana Loboda - Be your side DJ Ötzi&Nik P. - Ein Stern DJ Sammy - Ocean Of Love DJ Sammy&Loona – Heaven DJ Tonka&Dominica - I Gotta Let U Go Dmitrij Malikov – S Chistogo Lista Dmitry Koldun - Princess D'Nash - Donde Estas D'Nash - En Medio De La Calle Do - Angel By My Side Doda - Dżaga Doda - My Way Or No Way Doda - To jest to Doda - XXX Doda - Znak pokoju Dodzia i Jusia - SpOko za SpOko Dokle & Gresh - Pour Out Love Dolcenera - Ci Vediamo A Casa Dolcenera - Il Mio Amore Unico Dolcenera - La Più Bella Canzone D'Amore Che C'è Dolcenera - Un dolce incatesimo Dolores O'Riordan - Ordynary Day Dolphin - Spring Dominica&DjTonka - I Gotta Let U Go Dona Maria - No Quiero Donny Montell - Listen 2 Your Heart Dons - Tuksums Doretta Papadimitriou&Sakis Rouvas - One with this world Doris Dragović - Marija Magdalena Dover - Let Me Out DQ - Drama Queen Dr Alban- Papaya Coconut Dragan Dautovski - Love Secret Dragana Mirkovic - Drugovi Dragonfly&Dado Topić - Vjerujem u ljubav Dschinghis Khan - Moskau Dublin Fair - The Ocean Dudu Aharon - Halele Duffy - Delayed Devotion Duffy – Mercy Duffy - Rain on your parade Duffy - Stepping Stone Duffy - Warwick Avenue Duffy - Well, well, well Dulce Pontes - Cancao do Mar Dulce Pontes&Andrea Bocelli - O Mare e Tu Dusha - Ya ne boley toboi Dween & Sabīne Berezina pied - Grafomāns, Ir jāmeklē! Dziewczyny - Chimera Dżem - Do Kołyski E E.M.D. - Välkommen Hem East 17 - Stay Another Day Ebru Yasar&Ismail YK - Seviyorum Seni Eda-Ines Etti - Keerlen Edita - Change Edita - The KeyEdi Ann - Lovin' U Edita Abdieski - I've Come To life Edmundo Vieira - Onde errei Edsilia Rombley & Ruth Jacott - Uit Het Oog Niet Uit Mijn Hart Edurne - Cabaret Edurne - No Puedo Mas Edyta Górniak - Impossible Edyta Górniak – List Edyta Górniak - Nieśmiertelni Edyta Górniak - One & One Edyta Górniak – Stop Edyta Górniak&Mietek Szcześniak - Dumka na dwa serca Eefje de Visser - De stad Efrat Gosh - Ah-Ah-Ah Efrat Gosh - קרב איגרוף Eimear Quinn – Last breathe Eimear Quinn&Carlos Nunez - Yann Derrien EIMIC - Automatic Eirik GjedemsjØ - Hello Eisblume – Eisblumen Eisblume - Fur immer Eisblume - Leben ist schön Eisblume - Louise Eivor - Hounds of love El Guincho - Bombay Elai Botner - Bo'i Ozew Elena - Te Ador Elena Esenina - Tony Elena Gheorghe - Pana Ia Stele Elena Petreska - Dali si moj Elena Risteska - Esen vo Mene Elena Risteska - Milioner Elena Risteska - Ninanajna Elena Risteska - Romeo i Julija Elena Risteska - Usni Kako Temno Mastilo Eleni Foureira - Ase me Eleni Foureira - To 'cho Elhaida Dani - Vetmia Elin Fflur - Ddoi'm yn Ol Elin Lanto - Discoteque Elin Lanto - I won't cry Elin Lanto - Love made me stupid Elin Lanto – Money Elisa - Dancing Elisa – Eppure Sentire, Un senso di te Elisa - Stay Elisa Tovati - J'avance Elisa Tovati - Le Psy Elisa Tovati & Tom Dice - Il nous faut Elisavet Spanou - Trelenomai Elista Todorova&Stoyan Yankoulov - Water Elitsa Todorova & Stoyan Yankoulov - Pustoto Ludo i Mlado Elitsa Todorova&Stoyan Yankoulov - Cosmos Elitsa Todorova&Stoyan Yankoulov - Earth Eliza Hoxha - Mbetem Elizabete Balcus - Sunrise Elize - Automatic Elize - Into Your System Elize&Jay Colin - Itsy Bitsy Spider Elka - Provans Ella - Welcome To The Club Ella Dvornik - Rodeni u krivo vrijeme Elli Elr - This is my life Elli Kokkinou - Moro Mou Elli Kokkinou - Sex Elli Kokkinou - Ti Ths Exeis Brei Elli Kokkinou & Thanos Petreli - Adiaforos Ellie Goulding - Guns And HorsesEllie Goulding - Starry Eyed Elnare - Yuxulu sheher Elnur Hüseynov - If you never come back Elodie Frégé - Sans En Avoir L'air Elodie&Michal - Viens jusqu'à moi Elsa Lila - Valeria Elske DeWall - A Day Like Today Elske DeWall - Chasing The Impossible Elton John & Blue - Sorry seems to be the hardest word Eluveitie – Omnos Elvir Mekic & Selma Bajrami - Sta je od Boga dobro je Elvir Mujanović - Majko Emeli Sande - Daddy Emeli Sande - Read All About It Emilia - Big big world Emilia & Bryan Rice - Watch The Stars Emilia de Poret - Pick Me Up Emilia Rydberg - Teardrops Emilia Rydberg - Var minut Emiliana Torrini - Jungle Drum Emilie Simon - Fleur de Saison Emilija Kokic - Moja ljubavi Emily Begin - Laissez-moi Danser Emily Karpel - Tipa Emina Jahovic – Ti, kvariigro Emina Jahović - Pile Moje Emma Bunton – Maybe Emma Marrone - Cercavo Amore Emma Marrone - Non è L'Inferno Emma Shapplin - Cullami Emma Shapplin - Ira di Dio Emma Shapplin - Reptile Emma Shapplin - Vedi, Maria Emmanuel Moire - Je Fais De Toi Mon Essentiel Emmanuel Moire - Adulte et sexy Emmanuel Moire - Ca me fair du bien Emmanuel Moire - Le Sourire Emmanuele Moire - La Ou Je Pars Emmanuelle Seigner - Femme fatale Emre Aydin - Falling Down Emre Aydin - Soguk Odalar Enej - Rahela Enes Ukic - Ne mogu Enigma - Return To Innocence Enkelejda Alushi-Arifa - Balade came Enkhar Emir – Sweet Lady Enrique Iglesias - Can You Hear Me Enrique Iglesias - Do You Know? Enrique Iglesias&Kelis - Not In Love Enrique Iglesias&Nadiya – Tired Of Being Sorry Enya - Amarantine Enya - Caribbean Blue Enya - May it be Era – Ameno Era - Mother Eric Saade - Break Of Dawn Eric Saade - Masquerade Eric Saade - Sleepless Eric Saade feat. J-Son - Hearts In The Air Erica - I don't know Erik Grönwall – Higher Erik Grönwall - Take Me On Erik Hassle - Hurtful Erik Og Kriss & Martin Diesen - Etter Regnet Erika - Ne tormozi Eirini Mercouri – Meine Mazi Mou Apopse Eros Ramazzotti - Più Bella Cosa Eshet Hail – Tzur Mishelo Eskobar - Silver & Gold Esma Redzepova & Adrian Gaxha – Ljubov e…. Esma Redžepova & Magazin - Dani su bez broja Esmée Denters - Gravity Esmée Denters - Outta Here Espen Lind - Million Miles Away Estella - From Dusk Till Dawn Estelle Lemee - Comme un Reve Esti Ginzburg & Hen Aharoni - Kne ha-neszima ET - Prazan stan Ethernity - Desires Eti Bitton - Omer Ulaj Eugent Bushpepa - Rebel pa hije Eurobandi? - Fullkomi? lif Europe - Final countdown Eva Černe - Čuedzi Smehljaja Eva Černe - Kdaj Če Ne Zdaj Eva Simons - Silly Boy Evagoras Evagoru&Chrisi Andreou - Land of yesterday Evan - By My Side Evan - Nobody else like you Eve Angeli - Avant De Partir Eve Angeli - Viens Evelin Samuel - Over the water blue Evelyne Filipe - Como nós Evenement - Hymn PŚ w Zakopanym Evgenia Vlasova - Budu Silnyeye Evgenia Vlasova - Ya budu Evgenia Vlasova&Andru Donalds – Limbo Evgenia Vlasova&Andru Donalds - Wind Of Hope Evija Misina - Ikreiz Evridiki - Comme Ci, Comme Ca Evridiki - I zoi echei chroma Evridiki - Lepides Evridiki - Zoi na mpo Evridiki&Dimitris Korgialas - Thelo toso na se do Ewa Farna - Maska Ewa Farna - Toužím Ewelina Flinta - Aquarius Ewelina Flinta - Czy nastanie znów świt? Ewelina Flinta - Goniąc za cieniem Ewelina Flinta - Żałuję Ewelina Flinta&Łukasz Zagrobelny - Nie kłam że kochasz mnie Ewert & The Two Dragons - Good Man Down Ex Mozartine & Damir Urban - Glas jeka Eyal Golan - Al Hevel Dak Eylem - Turkish Delight F Fabian Buch - Hello Hello Fabrica - Ali Baba Fabrizio Faniello - Bye Baby, Bye Bye Fabrizio Faniello - I Believe Fabrizio Faniello - I´m in love Fady Maalouf – Amazed Fady Maalouf – Blessed Fady Maalouf - Into The Light Fady Maalouf - Show Me Your Love Fallulah - Out Of It Fame - All in the game Fancy - Flames of love Fatal Bazooka feat Yelle - Parle A Ma Main Fatboy Slim - Praise You FAYE - Water against the rocks Feel - A gdy jest już ciemno Feel - Jak Anioła Głos Feel - No kochaj mnie Feel - Pokaż na co cię stać Feminnem - Call me Feminnem - Dva srca i jedna ljubav Feminnem - Klasika Feminnem - Nije moje srce nije Feminnem – Ovisna Feminnem - Poljupci u Boji Femminem - Sve što ostaje Ferry Frias - Mi Fantasia Fiolka&Balkanika - Paparuga Firefox Ak - Boom Boom Boom First Aid Kit - Wolf First Aid Kit - The Lion's Roar Flash - La Prohibida Flavio Rodriguez & Roser – Solo En Ti Flor-de-lis - Maria Flor-de-lis - Ritmo Do Mundo Florence & The Machine - Landscape Florence & The Machine - Rabbit Heart Florence & The Machine - Shake It Out Florence + The Machine - Breath of Life Florence + The Machine - Swimming Florence Rawlings ''- Hard to get'' FM Belfast - Synthia FM Laeti - Sunken dreams Fool's Garden - Lemon Tree Foteini Darra - The Mermaid Song Fouradi & Kim Lian - Gemengde Gevoelens Francesca - Distratto Francesca Michielin ''- Sola'' Franka – Mozda Volim Te Franka - Na tvojimi rukoma Franka - Pjesma Za Kraj Frankmusic - 3 little words Frankmusik & Colette Carr - No I.D Frédéric Lerner - Plus là French Affair - Comme Ci Comme Ca Frenkie Bosnian Rap Connection Frida Gold - Unsere liebe ist aus gold Frida Gold - Wovon Sollen Wir Träumen Frida Hyvonen - Terribly Dark Fridrik Omar - I want to know Fuck art, let's dance! - The Conqueror Funky G - Sakom o sto G Gabi Toth - Jojj meg Gabrielle - Bordet Gabrielle - Ring Meg Gaitana - Szaleniy Gale & Jelena Karleusa - Mani se Galena - Samo mig Galileo&Isgaard - Dreams Will Never Die Gary Go - Wonderful Gathania - Get It Out Geba - Yurochka Gece - Ben Öldüm Genta Ismajli - E Pa Mundur Genta Ismajli - Pa ty Georgina Tarasiuk - Najdalsza z gwiazd Gérald De Palmas - Dans une larme Gerald De Palmas - L'etranger Gergana - Boli Gergana - Gubiq Te Bavno Gergana - Vurvi Si Gergana&Anelia - Za teb, lubov Geri Halliwell - It's Raining Man Geri Halliwell – Mi Chico Latino Get Well Soon - Angry Young Man Getter Jaani - Parim Paev Getter Jaani & Koit Toome - Valged ood Ghost Trucker - Lost In Space Gianluca Capozzi - Quando t'annamure Gianna Nannini - Amore Cannibale Gianna Nannini&Toše Proeski - Aria Gianna Terzi - Pou kai pou Gianni Palazzo – Noi Giannis Kotsiras- Pass The Flame Gibonni - Vesla na vodi Gilad Segev - Isza Min Szamajin (Woman from the sky) Ginie Line - Jusqu'a La Tolerance Giorgia - E'L'Amore Che Conta Giorgia - Il Mio Giorno Migliore Giorgia - Per Fare A Meno Di Te Giorgia - Tu Mi Porti Su Giorgia & Eros - Inevitabile Giorgia Fumanti - Il Mare Calmo Della Sera Giorgos Papadopoulos - Mi svineis ta fota Giorgos Tsalikis - Ipokatastato Giovanni Zarrella & Ross Antony - I Can't Dance Alone Gipsy.CZ - Romano hip hop Girls Aloud - Something New Girls Aloud - Call The Shots Girls Aloud - Jump Girls Aloud - Sexy no no no Girls Aloud – Sound Of The Underground Girls Aloud - Untouchable Gisela - Este Amor Es Tuyo Gisela - Tengo Fe Gisela - Yo Viviré en tus Suenos Giulla&Marius Nedelcu - Rain Giusy Ferrari - Novembre Giusy Ferreri - Il Mare Immenso Giusy Ferreri - La Scala Giusy Ferreri - Non ti scordar mai di me GJan - Losin' You GJan - Not Afraid Glasperlenspiel - Freundschaft Glen Hansard & Marketa Irglova - If you want me Glennis Grace - Als je slaapt Glennis Grace - My impossible dream Glennis Grace - Shake Up The Party Global Deejays - The Sound of San Francisco Gloria - Viarvam v lubovta Glukoza Nostra - Oi Gods Of Blitz - The Rising Goran Bregović - Kalashnikov Gorillaz - Feel Good Inc. Gosia Andrzejewicz&Ivan i Delfin - Czarna Dziewczyna Gosia De Luxe - Groove Me Goya - Tylko Mnie Kochaj Grace Deeb - Comme Toi Gracia - Never Been Grafa – Nevidim Graffiti6 - Free Graziella Schazad - Take On Me Greek music – Zorba Greenjolly - Razom nas bahato Gregor Meyle - Niemand Gregorian&Amelia Brightman - Join Me Grégory Lemarchal - Je suis en Vie Gregory Lemarchal&Lucie Silvas - Meme si Gresh & Dokle - Pour Out Love Gripin - Durma Yağmur Durma Groove Coverage - God is a girl Groove Coverage - Posion Grup Hepsi - Kalpsizsin G-strinx - Angeldust Gaate - Sjaa Attende Guano Apes - Sunday Lover Gudrun - Quiet Storm GuGabriel ''- Salvation'' Gunesh Abbasova - Fantastic Girl Gunther - Tutti Frutti SummerLove Günther&Samantha Fox - Touch Me Gus gus - Over Gusti - Hocu, necu H Hadag Nahash - Lo Mevater Hadise - A Good Kiss Hadise - Fast Live Hadise – My Body Hafdis Huld - Daisy Haffi Haff - The wiggle wiggle song Haffi Haff & Iris Hólm - Control Haifa Wehbe - Wehde Hana Cakuli & Kushtrim Hoxha - Kopshti Hands on Approach feat. Ana Free - Black tears Handsome Poets - Sky on fire Hania Stach - Regroup Hania Stach&Andrzej Lampert - Masz w sobie wiarę Hanna Marsh - Broken flower Hanna Pakarinen - Go go Hanna Pakarinen - Leave Me Alone Hanna Pakarinen - Maybe it's a good thing Hanna Pakarinen - MITEN PILVIIN PIIRRETÄÄN Hannah - Ei Suuda Hannah - Shadow on the wall Harel Moyal – At Harel Skaat - Kama od efszar Harel Skaat - Le'an Hari Mata Hari feat. Nina Badrić - Ne mogu ti reći šta je tuga Harout Balyan&Nune Yesyan-Havata Hayko & Christine Pepelyan – Ushatsatz Khosqer Heaven - Hai du ma pe o stea Heidrik - Peter pan Helen Rask - No Love Helena Paparizou - Dancing Without Music Helena Paparizou - Gigolo Helena Paparizou - Heroes Helena Paparizou – I kardia sou petra Helena Paparizou - Light In Our Soul Helena Paparizou - Mambo! Helena Paparizou – Teardrops Helena Paparizou - Tha 'mai allios Helena Paparizou - To Fili Tis Zois Helena Vondrackova – Długa noc Helena Vondrackova - Malowany Dzbanku Helena Zetova - Impossible Helene Boksle - Nighttime journey through the eiglophian mountains Helene Segara - L'amour est un soleil Helene Segara - Mefie toi de moi Helene Segara - Quoi? Ren Hen Aharoni - BaRehov Hen Aharoni & Esti Ginzburg - Kne ha-neszima Hepsi - Iki Kelime Hera Bjork – Someday Herborg Krakevik - Til Ungdommen Hermes Hause Band - Rama lama ding dong Hiba Tawaji - Metl el rih HIEN - Not Livin' in yesterday Highland - Veni, vidi, vici Hind - Give me a sign Hind - Summer All Over Again Hjálmar - Manstu Hodaya - Play Your Beat Holdviola - Bánat utca Hooverphonic - Anger Never Dies Hooverphonic - The night before Housse de Racket - Roman Hrdza - Keď som išiel Hurts - Better than love Hyde&Jeckyll - Freefall Hyde&Jeckyll - Time flies I iamamiwhoami ''- Server'' I am Harlequin - Wild One I blame Coco - Summer rain Ian Hammer Project - Crocketts theme 2006 Ian Van Dahl - Try Ich + Ich - Pflaster Ich Troje - We Play In Team Ida Corr - Ride My Tempo Ida Gard - My Two Feet Idan Yanin&Dana International - Seret Hodi Igor Mitrovic&Aleksandra Bucevac - Volis Li Me Iiris - Melyse Ilaria Graziano - Pearls Ilse DeLange - Next To Me Imany - You will never know Imogen Heap - Headlock Imogen Heap – Just For Now In Yan - Kamikadze Ina Robinich - Minn Taht L-Ilsien India Martinez - 90 minutos India Martinez - Vencer al. Amor Indica - Pidä Kädestä Indica - Vuorien taa Industry - In Your Arms Indy&Bojan Bjelic – Ekspresno Ines - In Good Or Bad Ines - Pilvepiir Ines - Walk Away Tonight Infected Mushroom - Becoming Insane Infernal - I won't be crying Infernal – Self Control Inga & Anush : You Will Not Be Alone Inga & Anush Arshakyanner - Menq Enq Mer Sarerệ In-Grid – Les Fous In-Grid - Mamma Mia In-Grid - Milord In-Grid - Tu Es Foutu In-Grid&Stachursky - I Love Ingrid Olava - The Guest Inna - 10 minutes Inna - Goodbye Inna - I wanted you Instrumenti - Born to die Io, carlo - L'ego Ira Losco - Accident Prone Ira Losco - Imħabba Projbita Ira Losco - Waking Up To The Light Ìrafár - Lífð Irakli Pirtskhalava – Freedom Irena Jarocka - Małe Rzeczy Irene Grandi - Alle porte del sogno Irene Grandi - La cometa di Halley Iriepathie – Marianne Irina Dorofeeva - Chodili Po Rodugam Iris - Kriva Iris Hólm & Haffi Haff - Control Irma - I know Irson Kudikova - Ya sdelayu vse, kek ty hochesh Isabelle - My Love Isgaard - Golden Key Isgaard&Galileo - Dreams Will Never Die Ismail YK&Ebru Yasar - Seviyorum Seni Issa - Unbelieveable Italobrothers - Stamp on the ground Iva Bittova - Ne nehledej Ivan i Delfin&Gosia Andrzejewicz - Czarna Dziewczyna Ivana Banfić - Mir Ivana Husar&Jacques Houdek - Princeza Ivana Jordan - Korak do tebe Ivana Jordan – Lazarica Ivana Jordan - Leti visoko Ivana Kindl - Kao Kazna Bozja Ivana Marić - Tebe voljeti Ivana Selakov & Darko Radovanovic - Ako Je Do Mene Ivana&Marija Husar - Ljubav zaslužuje to Ivi Adamou - Sose me Ivi Adamou & Melisses - Krata ta matia sou kleista Ivri Lider - Your Soul Ivy Quainoo - Do you like what you see Iza Lach - Nie Izabela Kopeć - You've got my love Izabo&Shotey Hanevu'a - Hu Izia - So much trouble J Jaap - Don't Stop Believin' Jacques Hudek&Ivana Husar - Princeza Jade Ewen - My Man Jamala - History Repeating Jamala - Vershe mi vershe Jamelia - Beware of the Dog Jamelia - Superstar Jamelia&Tiziano Ferro - Universal Player James Blunt - 1973 James Blunt - Stay the night James Blunt - You're Beautiful James Blunt&Laura Pausini - Primavera i anticipo James Cottriall - Unbreakable James Morrison - Please Don't Stop The Rain James Morrison - You give me something James Nate - Universal Jamie Cullum - Grace is gone Jan Sievers - Die Suche Jan Smit - Als de morgen is gekomen Jana Kask - Hoia mind veel Jana Kirschner - Pokoj v duši Janet - Let Go Janicsak Veca - Labirintus Janicsak Veca - Sznevedely Jannicke Abrahamsen - Rocket Ride Jaromír Nohavica - Zatím co se koupeš Jasmine Van den Bogaerde - Skinny Love Jaula de Grillom - 746 Javine - Real Things ! Jay Colin&Elize - Itsy Bitsy Spider Jay Delano - Here Comes The Sun Jay Delano - Just like me Jay Khan - Nackt Jean Michel Jarre - Equinoxe 4 Jeanette - rock my life Jeanette Biedermann - Hold the line Jeanette Biedermann - It's Over Now Jeckyll&Hyde - Freefall Jeckyll&Hyde - Time flies Jedward - All The Small Things Jelena Đorđević- Surrender Jelena Karleusa & Gale - Mani se Jelena Rozga - Nemam Jelena Rozga - Svega Ima Al Bi Jos Jelena Tomasevic - Ako Opet Odlazis Jelena Tomasevic - Okeani Jelena Tomašević - Jutro Jelena Tomasević - Kosava Jelena Tomašević - Med i zaoka Jelena Tomašević - Nocas Dodji Mi JEM - It's amazing Jena Lee - J'aimerais tellement Jena Lee - Mon Ange Jenifer - Comme un hic Jenifer - Le souvenir de ce jour Jenifer - Tourner ma page Jenifer Bartoli - Au solei Jenifer Bartoli - Donne-moi le temps Jenifer Bartoli - Le Souvenir De Ce Jour Jenni Vartiaine - Missa muruseni on Jenni Vartiainen - Duran Duran Jenni Vartiainen - Ihmisten edessä Jenni Vartiainen - Nettin Jennifer Chevallier&Pascal Horn- Mon etoile Jennifer Rostock - Es tut wieder weh Jennifer Rostock - Irgendwo Andres Jenniffer Kae - Little White Lies Jenniffer Kae & Myron - Wonderful To Me Jerry Ropero - Coracao Jess Mills - Live for what I'd die for Jessica Andersson - Kalla natter Jessica Brando - Dimmi Cosa Sogni Jessica Ferley - Espoir Jessica Folcker - Crash Like a Wrecking Ball Jessica Folcker - Om natten Jessica Folcker - To Be Able To Love Jessica Marquez - Si fragile Jessica Muscat&Ramon Magnion - One Life, One Chance Jessica Simpson&David Bisbal – Angel Jessie James - Wanted Jethro Tull - Moths Jieva - Saltoj Nakty Kai Mylim Jippu - Eva JJ - Let go Joana Zimmer - Heart's don't lie Joana Zimmer - I believe Joana Zimmer - In The End Jodie Kean - Mad World Joe Cocker - What Becomes Of The Broken Hearted Joe Sciacca - Everybody's Trying Joel Brandenstein - Weitergehen Joel Brandstein - Too Close Joey Moe - Skakmat Johanna Kurkela - Rakkauslaulu John Lennon - Imagine John Porter&Anita Lipnicka - Bones Of Love Jon Allende - Para Bien Jon Norgaard - Sidste Sang Jonas ir Rasa - Teka Saule Jonas ir Rasa&Svaras - Ciulba Ulba Jonathan Cerrada - Libre Comme L'air Jonathan Cerrada – Rien Ne Me Changera Jonathan Johansson - Stockholm Jonsi - Kolnidur JORSPEIS - Debesi ir tuvu klat José Galisteo - I Promised Myself Josef Vágner - Láska, nebo přátelství Joseph Attieh - Mawhoum Josh&Jutta - Egy Álomsziget Joss Stone - You Had Me Jovana Mustur - San Jovana Nikolic - S mesta se pomeri Jovana Nikolić - Moli, moli Jovana Nikolić & Ognjen Amidzic - Dodole (House Mix) Jovanotti - Totto L'Amore che ho Joyce Jonathan - Je ne sais pas Joyce Jonathan - Pas besoin de toi Jóhanna Guðrún Jónsdóttir - Is It True Jónsi - Seg?u mér Judith - Fais passer le mot Júlí Heiðar - Á Þjóðhátíð Julia Marcell - Accordion player Julia Savicheva - Skazhi mne chto takoe lyubov Julie Zenatti - A quoi ça sert Julie Zenatti - Douce Julie Zenatti - Princesse Julien Comblat - Bien Evidemment Julieta - Mistader bil'adai June Noa ''- If I Ever Leave You!'' Justice - Civilization Justyna Steczkowska - Daj mi chwilę Justyna Steczkowska - To mój czas Justyna Steczkowska - To tylko złudzenie Jutta&Josh - Egy Álomsziget K Kaija Koo - Vapaa Kaiser Chiefs - Ruby Ruby Kaiti Garbi - Ante geia Kaiti Garbi - Esena mono Kaliopi - Bato Kaliopi - Poraka Kaliopi - Znam de te volim Kalomoira - All that I need Kalomoira - Secret Combination Kaltrina Selimi - Hajt Kamp! - Heats Kane - In Over My Head Kareen Antonn&Bonnie Tyler - Si demain Karen Matheson&Secret Garden - Prayer Kari Amirian ''- Jump Into My Heart And Stay'' Karin Park - Out of the Cage Karine Asiryan - Shoq Kiraki Karine Trecy - Le mal de toi Karma - Temperatura Karmen Stavec - Povej Karoliina Kantelinen - Ellös huolta huomisesta Karolina - Sorry Charlie Karolina & Vlatko Stefanovski - Ne Se Vrakas Karolina Gočeva - Da mozev da te poglednam Karolina Gočeva - Dafino vino crveno Karolina Goceva - Lazem sebe Karolina Gočeva - Napred Makedonija Karolina Goceva - Silikoni Karolina Gočeva - Za godina dve Karolina Goceva - Znaes Kolku Vredam Karpatenhund - Wald Kasa - Piękniejsza Kasia Cerekwicka - Na kolana Kasia Cerekwicka - Przyjaciółka Kasia Cerekwicka - S.O.S Kasia Kowalska - Pieprz i sól Kasia Kowalska - Spowiedź Kasia Nova - The Devil Kasia Nova&Thomas Anders - Forever In A Dream Kasia Skrzynecka – Amazing Katarina Kenchtova - (Zmier) Smetlo s tmou Katarína Knechtová - Môj Bože Kate Bush - The Man With The Child In His Eyes Kate Hall - Die letzte Trane Kate Hall - Is There Anybody Out There Kate Hall - Only One Kate Havnevik - Krakowska Kate Havnevik - Unlike Me Kate Nash - Foundations Kate Ryan - Alive Kate Ryan - Désenchantée Kate Ryan - Ella Elle L'a Kate Ryan - Evidemment Kate Ryan - Free Kate Ryan - L.I.L.Y Kate Ryan - Libertine Kate Ryan - Mon Coeur Resiste Encore Kate Ryan - Voyage, Voyage Kate Ryan & Soraya - Tonight we ride Kate Winslet – What If Katerina Avgoustaki - Enjoy the day Katerina Moutsatsou&Dimitri Korgialas - Mia fora Katerine - Here Come All The Boys Katerine - New Day Kathleen Reiter - Ata Ca'ak Kati Wolf - Life goes on Katia Buzhinsky - Biela Pantera Katie Melua - A happy place Katie Melua - I Cried For You Katie Melua - Nine Milion Bicykles Katie Melua - Spider's Web Katie Melua - The flood Kato - Flamingo Katy Satyn - Magical Sensation Kayah - Testosteron Kayna Samet - Yema Keane - Everybody's Changing Kelis&Enrique Iglesias - Not In Love Kelly Family - An Angel Kelly Kelekidou - Glyka Glyka Kent - Hjarta Keo – My Teenage Queen Kerli - Tea Party Kerli Kõiv - Walking on air Kevin Borg - Paint It Black Khoiba - Not as it seems Kidtonik - Aller Plus Loin Killer - All I Want Killer - Naughty Boy Kim Herold - Social Butterfly Kim Lian - Garden of love Kim Lian - In vain Kim Lian - Road To Heaven Kim Lian & Fouradi - Gemengde Gevoelens Kim Petras - Last Forever Kim Wilde - Born To Be Wild Kim Wilde&Nena - Anyplace, Anywhere, Anytime King Of Trolls - Far Away Klaus Meine & Avantasia - Dying For An Angel Kleerup&Titiyo - Longing for lullabies Klinsmann Coleiro - She Gives Me Wings K-Maro- Femme like you Koit Toome & Birgit Oigemeel - Pogenen Kombii - Ślad Kostas Martakis - Always & Forever Kostas Martakis - Fila Me Kostas Martakis – I Agkalia Mou (My Hug) Kostas Martakis - Nai Kostas Martakis&Shaya - Mikroi Theoi (Right Here, Right Now) K-Otic - I Surrender Kovács Kati - Találkozás egy régi szerelemmel Kozmix - Kell még egy szó! Kraftklub - Songs fur Liam KRÅKESØLV - Skredder Kravt - My Heart Krezip - All My Life Kristina - Este Vaham Kristina - Life is a game Kristina - Ne nosi Kristína - Pri oltári Kristina - Tak si pustím svoj song Kristina - V sieti ta mam Kristina Kim - Victim of my love Kristina Orbakaite & Avraam Russo - Simply love you Kristina Zaharova - Kaut es spētu izlikties Kt Tunstall - Hold On Kt Tunstall - Uummannaq song Kuba Jasicki - Fantasy Kurt Nielsen - She's So High Kurt Nilsen & Venke Knutson - When the Stars Go Blue Kwan - Tainted Love Kyo - Je Saigne Encore L L.B.P. - So Real L5 - J'aimerai seulement L5 - Te garder pres de moi La Casa Azul - Vull saber-ho tot de tu La Oreja de Van Gogh ''- Jueves'' La Oreja De Van Gogh - Dulce Locura La Oreja De Van Gogh - La Niña Que Llora En Tus Fiestas La Quinta Estacion - Suenos rotos La Sonrisa de Julia - El hombre que olvido su nombre Lââm - Petite Solur Lady Pank - Stacja Warszawa Lady Sovereign - Love Me Or Hate Me LaFee - Angst LaFee - Ich bin LaFee - Was ist das? LaGuardia - Bli Panim Lais - Dorothea Laïs - Kalima Kadara Laïs - 't Smidje Laleh - Varens forsta dag Lali Puna - Faking the books Lama - Meni tak treba Lama - Z tym koho lyubyla Lamb - Gabriel Lana Jurcevic - Zora Bijela Lana Jurčević – Kopija Lana Jurčević - Okovi na srcu Lana Jurcević - Pronadji Me Lara Fabian – Ave Maria Lara Fabian - I Will Love Again Lara Fabian - Immortelle Lara Fabian – No Big Deal Lara Fabian - Sin Ti Laserkraft 3D - Nein Mann Lasgo - Something Lata - I wanna be L'Aura - Non E' Una Favola L'Aura Abela - Irraggiungibile Laura - Sädemeid taevast Laura & The Lovers - Be the one Laura Fabian - I am who I am Laura Gauthier - De moi, de toi Laura Izibor - Can't be love Laura Marling - Devil's spoke Laura More&Unting Nations - Ai No Corrida Laura Narhi - Hetken tie on kevyt Laura Pausini - Benvenuto Laura Pausini - Escucha atento Laura Pausini – Io Canto Laura Pausini - It's not goodbye Laura Pausini - One More Time Laura Pausini - Surrender Laura Pausini - Vivimi Laura Pausini&James Blunt - Primavera i anticipo Laura Poldvere - Kustuta Kuuvalgus Laura Voutilainen - Kosketa Mua Laurent Wolf - No stress Lauris Reiniks - Es Tev Apmulsis Lauris Reiniks & Aisha - Pasaka LaVive - No Time For Sleeping Lawson - When she was mine Lazar - So far away Lazar - Zamestitel Le Kid - America Lea Castel - Pressée de vivre Lea Lu - Hawaii Lea Lu - Stay with me Lea Sirk - Song 6 Leandra - Noisy Awareness Leandro – Quem Sabe (Meu Amor) Leaves' Eyes - Landscape of the dead Ledina Celo - Vagabundo Lee Ryan - Turn your car around Lejla Hot - Suza stihova Lena Katina - Never Forget Lena Kaufman - Nochʹ siyala kristallom Lena Meyer-Landrut - My Same Lena Philipsson- It Hurts Lene Alexandra - Hot Boy Hot Girl Lene Alexandra - Sillycone Valley Lene -It's your duty Lene Marlin - Here We Are Lene Marlin - Sitting Down Here Lene Marlin - Unforgivable sinner Leo Aberer & Patricia Kaiser - There will never be another you Leon Taylor & Oceana - Far Away Leona - Argumenty Leona - Нарисуй любовь Leona Lewis - Better In Time Leona Lewis - Bleeding Love Leona Lewis - Broken Leona Lewis - Footprints in the sand Leona Lewis - Forgive Me Leona Lewis - I See You Leona Lewis - Whatever it Takes Leonie Kuizegna - Love is what we all need Lepa Brena - Luda za tobom Lesley Meguid - Love Lesley Roy - Unbeautiful Leslie Clio - Told you so Lexington Bridge - Call Me Lexington Bridge - Real Man Libar - Glasnije Liber&Sylwia Grzeszczak - Nowe szanse Lidia Kopania - Hold On Lidia Kopania - It must be love Lidia Kopania - Sleep Lidia Kopania - Tamta łza Lidia Kopania - The winner takes it all Lidija Bačić - Kiša Liel Kolet - Hava Nagila Ligabue - Un colpo all'anima Liis Lemsalu - Shining star Lilana - Sound Of Goodbye LiLana & killer - Sama Lilu – Asa Lilu Lily - Pasaule Lily Allen - Chinese Lily Allen - Not fair Lily Allen - Smile Linda & Velvet - Victorious Linda Bengtzing - Hur Svårt Kan Det Va? Linda Bengtzing - Jag Ljuger Sa Bra Linda Bengtzing&Markoolio - Värsta Schlagern Linda Pritchard - Glorious Linda Teodosiu - Alive Linda Teodosiu - I run Linda Teodosiu - Reprogram My Heart Line Renaud & Mylène Farmer - C'est pas l'heure Linnea Henriksson - Alice Lior Narkis - נרקיס(Narcyz) Liran Notik - Love Lisa - Oceano Lisa Hannigan & Damien Rice - 9 Crimes Lisa Lois - Little By Little Lisa Lois - No Good For Me Lisa Lois - Promises Promises Lisa Lois - Smoke Lisa Miskovsky - A Little High Lisa Miskovsky - Got a friend Lisa Miskovsky - Still alive Lisa Mitchell - Neopolitan Dreams Lisette Vares - Surrender Litesound - Do You Believe Little Boot - New in town Little Mix - Cannonball Little Mix - DNA Liv Kristine - Trapped In Your Labirynth Loboda - Revolyustiya Lockerbie - I draumi Loituma - Ievan Polkka Lola - Say you love me Lolita - Joli Garcon Lollobrigida - Volim Te Loona - Oye El Boom Loona - Rythm Of The Night Loona&DJ Sammy - Heaven Lora - Release the pain Lorca - Serpiente Con Tancon Loreen - Do We Even Matter Loreen - Sober Lorena Gomez - Sin medida Lorie - Je vais vite Lorie - S.O.S. Lorie - Sur Un Air Latino Lorie - Un Garçon Loukas Giorkas - Tha Peso Tha Sikotho Lovebugs – The Key LoveShy - Mr. Gorgeous Lovex - Anyone Anymore Lubelski Full Lubo & Alessia d'Andrea - Tonight Luca Napolitano - Forse, forse Luciana Abreu - Juntos vamos conseguir Lucie Silvas - Guardian Angel Lucie Silvas&Gregory Lemarchal - Meme si Lucie Vondrackova - Uplne Down Lucky Twice - Lucky Luka Nizetic & Kocani Orkestar - Kad zasvira orkestar Luminita Anghel - Love will come Luminita Anghel - My Everything Luminita Anghel&Sistem - Let me try Luna – Ti Nisi Kao Drugi Lunatica - Song For You Lunik - How Could I Tell You Luttenberger Klug - Nur An Mich Luttenberger Klug - Sag doch einfach Luttenberger Klug - Vergiss Mich Luxuslärm – Unsterblich Luxuslärm - Vergessen zu vergessen Lyapis Trubetskoy - Kapital Lykke Li - Get Some Lykke Li - I Follow The Rivers Lylah - Ne t'arrête pas Lyriel - Surrender In Dance Lyube - Berezy Ł Łukasz Zagrobelny - Życie Na Czekanie Łukasz Zagrobelny&Ewelina Flinta - Nie kłam że kochasz mnie Łzy - Oczy Szeroko Zamknięte Łzy - Puste słowa M M83 - Midnight City Maarja - Could you Maarja - Shine it on Maarja Liis Ilus - He is always on my mind Madcon - Beggin' Madcon - Glow Madinga - Europarty Magalie Vae - Je Ne suis Qu'une Chanson Magazin - Ne Tiče Me Se Magazin - Sijamski Blizanci Magazin & Esma Redžepova - Dani su bez broja Magazyn - Nazaret Magda Femme - Kłamstwo Magdalena Cvetkoska Ena - Ucam od najdobriot Magdalena Tul- Nie ma jej Magdi Rúzsa - Unsubstantial Blues Magi Djanavarova - Triabva Da Znam Magnetic - La Luna Magnetic - Material Girl Magnus Carlsson - Live Forever Maimuna - Queen of Africa Maja Keuc - Ta Cas Maja Keuc - Tako lepo mi je Maja Keuc - You're A Tree and I'm a Baloon Maja Kraft - Moje Skrzydła Maja Marković - Ja Mogu Sve Maja Nikolić - Kad Ti Treba Maja Slatinsek - Time to rise Maja Šuput - Raj i pakao Maksim - Moj Raj Maksim Mrvica - Tango in ebony Malena Ernman - One Step from Paradise Malena Ernman - Perdus Malena Gracia - Chica Mala Malika Ayane - Ricominicio Da Qui Malina - Leden Sviat Malina - Muzika Malina - Situacia Maloy&Shaun Baker - Hey Hi Hello Malú - A Esto Le Llamas Amor Malu - Ahora tu Malu – Blanco Y Negro Malú - No voy a cambiar Malu & Manuel Carrasco - Que Nadie Man Meadow - Viva la musica Manana - Sevgimizin Gunleri Manca Spik - Se Vedno Nekaj Cutim Manca Špik - Solze z neba Manca Spik - Tukaj Sem Doma Mandaryna - Every Night Mando Diao – Gloria Mandy Capristo - The way I like it Manel - Benvolgut Manga – Beni Benimle Birak maNga - Bir Kadın Çizeceksin Mani - Bang Bang Manouche - Kje si lubi? Måns Zelmerlöw - Brother, Oh Brother Måns Zelmerlöw - Cara mia Måns Zelmerlöw - Dreaming Måns Zelmerlöw - Miss America Måns Zelmerlöw - Rewind Måns Zelmerlöw - The prayer Måns Zelmerlöw & Maria Haukaas Storeng - Precious to me Manu Tenorio - Entenderas Manuel Carrasco & Malu - Que Nadie Marc Sway – Keep your head high Marcin Mroziński - Never felt like this Marco Bocchino&Ola Szwed - All my life Marco Borsato - Dichtbij Marco Borsato - Dromen Zijn Bedrog Marco Carta – Il chore muove Marco Mengoni - Credimi Ancora Marco Mengoni - Paralyzer Marek Torzewski - Do przodu Polsko Marek Torzewski&Agata Torzewska - La Passion Marek Tranda - Moja Dumka Margo - Dlatego Walcz! Mari Mari - Da Ti Se Dlanovi Zalede Maria - Krai Maria - Tochno za men Maria Arredondo - Brief And Beautiful Maria Arredondo - Cross every river Maria Cirova - Burka Maria Haukaas Storeng - Anything Is Possible Maria Haukaas Storeng - Good 4 Nothin' Maria Haukaas Storeng - Save Me Maria Haukaas Storeng - Should've Maria Haukaas Storeng & Alexander Rybak - Gabriellas sang Maria Haukaas Storeng & Mans Zelmerlow - Precious to me Maria Iakovou - S' agapao trela Maria Iakovou - Είναι κάτι δειλινά Maria Ilieva - I like Maria Mena - Belly up Maria Mena - Just Hold Me Maria Mena - Our Battles Maria Mena - Self Fulfilling prophecy Maria Mohn - Your day Maria Nayler feat. Robert Miles - One & One Maria Timm - Dirty place Maria Zouroudis-Daydreaming Mariana Popova - Crazy Mariana Popova – Fado Mariana Popova - Let Me Cry Mariana Popova - New Religion Mariana Popova - Sometimes Mariana Popova i Orlin Goranov - Can you hear me Mariangela - Ninna Nanna Mariangela - Rumori In Me Marianna - Yes Uzum Em Marianta Pieridi - DJ Marianta Pieridi - Sagapo Marie Picasso - This Moment Marie Serneholt - I need a house Marie Serneholt - Oxygen Marie Serneholt - That's The Way My Heart Goes Marie Serneholt - The Boy I used to know Marigold&Tenishia - Wintermoods Marija Husar&Ivana - Ljubav zaslužuje to Marija Serifovic - U Nedelju Marija Šerifović - Bol Do Ludila Marija Šerifović - Jedan Vidi Sve Marija Šestić - Tajna Marika - Filifionka Marina & The Diamonds - Lies Marina & The Diamonds - Radioactive Marina and The Diamonds - Oh No Marina Łuczynko - Hello L.O.V.E. U Mario Lavezzi & Alexia - Biancaneve Mario Vasanov & Vidis Ft. Jazzu - Who's Shot The Silence Marion Raven - Break You Marion Raven - End of me Marion Raven - Here I Am Marion Rung - Where is the Night Marita Ritova - Ar tevi Marius Moga – Mindfields Marius Moga & NiVo & Nevena Coneva - Zoom (Bad Boys vs. Super Girls) Marius Nedelcu - Walk away Marius Nedelcu&Giulla - Rain Mariza - Caveleiro Monge Mariza - Meu Fado Meu Mariza - Rosa Branca Mariza Ikonami - Ste Kam Harruar Mark Medlock - Now Or Neper Mark Ronson&Amy Winehouse - Valerie Marketa Irglova & Glen Hansard - If you want me Markoolio&Linda Bengtzing - Värsta Schlagern Markus Fagervall - Close But No Cigar Marquess - La Histeria Marquess - Of Pharae Marquess - Vayamos Companieros Mart Romanov - Kontinenty Marta - Plamenem Marta Sanchez & Carlos Baute- Colgando en tus manos Marta Sanchez&Andrea Bocelli - Vivo Per Lei Marta Uszko - Train Song Martin Rolinski - Wig Wam Bam Martin Stosch - I Can Reach Heaven From Here Martin Vucic - Ljubovna Parada Martina Schindlerova - Je T'aime Martina Schindlerová - Mozes ist Martina Topley-Bird - Too tough to die Mary Black - Song for Ireland Mary Komasa - I bugged your brain Maryla Rodowicz - Łatwopalni Marysia Starosta - Nie ma nas Massari – Real Love Massive Attack - Paradise Circus Massive Attack - Teardrop Masters - Bella Mastilo - V racete ti e nai - dobre Matt Cardle - Starlight Matt Pokora - Catch Me If You Can Mattafix - Living Maury - Heart of Gold Maxime Nucci - Dis à l'amour Maximilian Hecker - Summerwaste Maya Avraham - Mashehu Acher Maya Avraham - Tirkedi Maya Baskila – Halev Maya Bouskila - Al. Witer Alay Maya Buskila - Nishmati Maya Buskila - Say That You Will Maya Isacowitz ''- Brave Again'' Maya Isacowitz - Crash Mayte - Eternamente Mazinha - Waiting McFly - Party Girl ME&MY - Fly High Mecano - Hijo de la luna Medina - Ensom Medina - Vi to Mehrzad Marashi - Don't Believe Melanie C - Carolyna Melanie C - First Day Of My Life Melanie C - I turn To you Melanie C - The Moment You Believe Melendi - Caminando por la vida Melissa M. - Cette Fois Melisses & Ivi Adamou - Krata ta matia sou kleista Mélisses - Κρυφά Mellisa Nkonda - Nouveaux Horizont Mercedes Club - Ho Ho Ho We Say Hey Hey Hey Merche - Cal Y Arena Merche - Como puede Merche - Eras Tu Merche - Luna Metropolin - Chozer Elaj Mertopolin - Ejn li makom Merwan Rim - Mens-moi Mery Boys Bend - Slynchogledite MIA - Fallschirm Mia - Ingel mu korval Mia - Jimmy Mia Aegerter – Alive Mia Aegerter - Land in Sicht Mia Diekow - Black Beauty Micaela - Splendida stupida Micaela Foti - Fuoco e cenere Michael Kiwanuka - Home Again Michael Schulte - Tears Michal Admurski - Rock Stam Michal&Elodie - Viens jusqu'à moi Michelle - Baby don't stop the music Michelle - Willst Du mich für immer Michelle Branch - Goodbye To You Mickael Carreira – Chama Por Mim Mickael Carreira - Não Me Esqueço De Ti Mietek Szcześniak&Edyta Górniak - Dumka na dwa serca Mietta - Baciami Adesso Miguel Angel Munoz - Diras que estoy loco Mihai Traistariu - Cat de frumoasa esti Mihai Traistariu - Dimmi si o no Mihalis Hatzigiannis - Etsi se thelo Mihalis Hatzigiannis - Heria Psila Mihalis Hatzigiannis - To s' agapo Miike Snow - The wave Mika - Happy Ending Mika - Touches You Mika Karni - Migdalor Mika Newton - Lunapark Mike Oldfield feat. Sandra & E-rotic - Moonlight Shadow 2010 Mikeyla - The Lie Milena Vucic - Luce Milica Majstorović - I Promise Myself/Savršeni Par Miligram & Kaliopi - Nevinost Milk Inc - Run Milk Inc - Summer Rain Milk&Honey - Blush Milk&Honey - Habibi Milow - Out of my hands Milow - You Don't Know Mimicry - Heat Minja Samardzic - Alkatraz Mira Anwar Awad - All my faces Mira Anwar Awad - Cloud (J.Viewz Remix) Mirela - La reina De La Noche Mirela – Nada Es Comparable A Ti Mirela - Stronger Mirela - Tu Voz Se Apagara Miri Mesika - Lesham Miri Mesika - Melech Miriam Cani ''- Pergjithmone '' Miriam Cani & Alban Skenderaj - Let Me Die With You Miriam Cani & Alketa - Don't Surrender Miro - Call On Me Miro - Gubia kontrol, kogato (I lose control when) Miro - Ubivame S Lubov Miro Jaros - Tlakova niz Miro&Anelia - Zavinagi Mishelle - It Feels So Good Misia - O Manto da Rainha Miss Montreal - Wish I Could Miss Platinum - Mercedes Benz Mista - Vendetta Miyatta - Nema da Pomine Miyatta - Postojam Miyatta - Veruvam vo sebe Mmadcatz - Puppets Modà - Sono già solo Modern Talking - Chery lady Molly Sanden - Det ar inte jag Molly Sanden - Spread A Little Light Molly Sandén&Ola Svensson - Du Är Musiken i Mig Monica Anghel - Ne Tu Po Ierta Mónica Naranjo - Sobreviviré '' Monica Naranjo - Amor y lujo Monica Naranjo - I Ain't Gonna Cry Monica Naranjo - If you leave me now Monica Naranjo - Usted Monika Brodka - Miałeś być Monika Brodka - Ten Monique Smit – Wild Monrose - Even Heaven Cries Monrose - Hot Summer Monrose - Shame Monrose - Strictly Physical Monrose – Strike The Match Monrose - This Is Me Moonspell – Scorpion Flower Moran Aharoni - Maybe Morandi - Afrika Morandi - Angels Morcheeba - Otherwise Morena Camillieri – Casanova Moshe Peretz - Od Laila Motorama - Alps Mozart L'opera Rock - C'est Bientot La Fin Mozart L'opera Rock - L'Assasymphonie Mozart L'opéra Rock - Le bien qui fait mal Murat Boz - Aski Bulamam Ben Murray Head - One Night In Bangkok Muse - Undisclosed Desires Muse - Uprising Mustafa Sandal - All My Life Mustafa Sandal - Aya Benzer Mustafa Sandal - Indir Mustafa Sandal - Kavrulduk Mutya Buena - Real girl My Excellence - The end of days Mylene Farmer - Appelle mon numero Mylene Farmer - C'est dans l'air Mylène Farmer - Lonely Lisa Mylène Farmer & Line Renaud - C'est pas l'heure Myriam Fares - Eih Yalli Byehsal Myriam Fares - Nadini Myron - If It Ends Myron - One Step Closer Myron ft. Jenniffer Kae - Wonderful To Me Myrra Ros - Kveldulfur Myrra Rós - Værð og Vökul Þrá N Nacho Mañó & Gisela Renes - Yo te Amo Nabiha - Deep Sleep Nada - Gece dustu Nadine Coyle - Insatiable Nadiya - Parle Moi Nadiya - Si loin de sous Nadiya - Signes Nadiya - Vivre ou survivre Nadiya&Enrique Iglesias – Tired Of Being Sorry Najoua Belyzel - Au Féminin Najoua Belyzel - Comme Toi Najoua Belyzel - Gabriel Najoua Belyzel - Je Ferme les Yeux Najoua Belyzel - Nee de l'Amour et de la Haine Najwa - El ultimo primate Nancy Ajram Ft. K'naan - Waving Flag Nanne Grönvall - Jag Måste Kyssa Dig Nanne Grönvall - Vi är dom tuffaste Naor Ormia - At Joda'at Narcotic Trust&Yvonne John-Lewis - I Like It Nariara Ruz - Adelante Natali Dizdar - Stranac Natalia - Besa mi piel Natalia - Rebelde en Libertad Natalia - Η δική μου μουσική Natalia Avelon&Ville Valo - Summer wine Natalia Barbu - Come again Natalia Barbu - Ingerul meu Natalia Barbu - Suflet gol Natalia Barbu – Un Joc Natalia Barbu&Sistem - Atingerea ta mpg Natalia Druyts - All or nothing Natalia Gordienko - Ya ne poveriu Natalia Lesz - Fall Natalia Lesz - Powe Of Attraction Natalia Podolskaya - Nikto i nikogda Natalia Podolskaya - Odna Natalia Podolskaya - Pozdno Natalia Valevskaya - Europa Natalia&Rebeka - Strup Natalija Verboten - Cry on my shoulder Natalija Verboten - Ko te zagrabi Natalija Verboten - Obrisi Sline Natalija Verboten - Zapoj Slovenija Natalka Karpa - Kalyna Natalka Karpa - Ya Dodomu Povernus Natasa Bekvalac - Dve pilule Natasa Bekvalac - Trista Stepeni Natasa Theodoridou - Den Epitrepetai Natasha Bedingfield - Soulmate Natasha Bedingfield - These Worlds Natasha Bedingfield - Unwritten Natasha Thomas - It's Over Now Natasza Urbańska - All the wrong places Natasza Urbańska - I like it loud! Natasza Urbańska - Love stone crazy Nathalie - In punta di piedi Nathalie - Intimate Colours Nathalie - Sogno Freddo Nathalie - Vivo Sospesa Nathan Goshen - Panim acher Nathanael - Zweisamkeit Neangely – Ya Budu Z Toboy Neda Parmać - Dajte da se probudim Nefer - Nieważne to Negative - End Of The Line Neiokoso - Tii Neisha - Pridejo časi Neisha - Tiste Lepe Dni Nek - Almeno Stavolta Nek - La Voglia Che Non Vorrei Nek - Se Una Regola C'e Nek & Cerena - Laura Non C'e Neli Petkova - Ne me tyrsi Neli Rengelova - Shte mozhesh li Nelina&Anelia - Led i Ogan Nelly Ciobanu - Daca Ai Fi Nelly Ciobanu - Hey Boy Nemanja Stevanovic ''- Neko poput tebe Nena Daconte - Tenia tanto que darte Nena&Kim Wilde - Anyplace, Anywhere, Anytime Nenio - Amore pre sempre Nerina Pallot - All Bets Are Off Nevada Tan – Vorbei Nevena Coneva - Ne Izchezvai Nevena Coneva - Vse taka Nevena Coneva & Marius Moga & NiVo - Zoom (Bad Boys vs. Super Girls) Neverne Bebe & Vanna - Ze tvoje oci New Hope&Deep Zone - Addicted to you Nexhmije Pagarusha - Baresha Next Time - Caruso Nexx - Paralyzed Nexx - Syncronize Lips Nez - Hersey Bos Nez – Sakin Ha NG3 - The Anthem Nica & Joe - Build a palace Nichya - Nichya Nicola - Langa mine Nicoleta Dara - Is it true Niels Brinck - Close But Still Out Of Sight Niels Brinck - I Don't Wanna Love Her Nightwish - Eva Nightwish - Nemo Nightwish - Phantom of the Opera Nightwish - Sahara Nightwish - Sleeping Sun Nightwish - The Islander Nightwish - While Your Lips Are Still Red Nik P.&DJ Ötzi - Ein Stern Niki & The Dove - Tomorrow Nikki - Can't Stop Thinking About You Nikki Kavanagh - Scared Fortne Nikki Ponte - Remembering the summer nights Nikolajs Puzikov - Dievs tevi mil Nikolas - One day of my life Nikolina – Naked Nikos Vertis - Pes to mou ksana Nina Kinert - Beast Nina Nesbitt - Make Me Fall Nina Puslar - Ni ona Nina Puslar - Odhajam z vetrom Nina Zilli - L'Uomo Che Amava Le Donne Nina Zilli & Giuliano Palma - 50mila Ninet Tayeb - I C U Ninet Tayeb - She knows Nives Celzijus – Bijesna NiVo & Nevena Coneva & Marius Moga - Zoom (Bad Boys vs. Super Girls) No Angels - Daylight In Your Eyes No Angels - Someday No Angels - Teardrops No Name - Moja Ljubavi No Name - Zauvijek Moja NOA - Shalom Shalom Noa Carmel - Snow Noar Ormia - Efo jomajim Noemi - Per Tutta La Vita Noemi - Sospesa Noisettes - Never Forget You Nolwenn Leroy - Cassé Nolwenn Leroy - La jument de Michao Nolwenn Leroy - Tri Martolod Non Tiq - Quiet None - Najdi Malku Vreme None - Vrati Se Ti Nora - Na kude Nora Istrefi - Dy shoke Nordman - I lagornas sken Nota - Mano dainoje Nouvelle Star - J'irai chanter Nouvelle Vague - Dance With Me Nouvelle Vague - Relax NOX - Embermadár NOX - Forogj, Világ! NOX - Hiszed-e még NOX - Nem lesz több tánc NOX - Szeretem NOX - Szomoru angyal NOX - Túl a Varázshegyen Nune Yesyan&Harout Balyan - Havata Nuša Derenda - Dances Vracam Se Nuša Derenda - Ne Kliči Me O Oceana - Upside Down Oceana & Leon Taylor - Far Away Of Monster and Men - From Finner Of monsters and men - Little talks Ogi Radivojevic i Natasa Bekvalac - Sta cu ja Ognjen Amidzic & Jovana Nikolić - Dodole (House Mix) Oh Land - White Night Oh Laura - It Ain't Enough Oh Laura - Release Me Ola Svensson - Go Go Sweden Ola Svensson - Love in stereo Ola Svensson - Natalie Ola Svensson – S.O.S Ola Svensson - Sky's the limit Ola Svensson&Molly Sandén - Du Är Musiken i Mig Ola Szwed&Marco Bocchino - All my life Olga Lozina - Mama Oli P - I wish Olia Tira - Love is in the air Olia Tira - Unicul Meu Oliver Koletzki & Juli Holz - Zuckerwatte Olivia Anna Livki - Abby Abby! Olivia Lewis - Spare a moment Olivia Lewis - Vertigo Olivia Ruiz - Elle panique Olivia Ruiz - J'Envoie Valser Olivia Ruiz - Les crepes aux champignons Olly Murs - Dance with me tonight Olly Murs - Thinking of me Omar Naber - I Still Carry On Omar Naber - Polje Tvojih Sanj Omar Naber - Remember Me Omar Naber - Ves tvoj svet Onirama - Autos On-the-go - In the wind Oomph! Feat. L'ame Immortelle - Brennende Liebe Oomph! feat. Marta Jandová - Traumst du Origa - Inner Universe Orla Fallon - Always There Orlin & Svetla Ivanova - Sladka Otrova Orlin Pavlov - Chicago Oroszlán Szonja - Tépj szét! Orsi Pflum - Tavol Oshrat Phapir&Boaz Mauda - Parparim Otherviev - Kane me Outloudz - The only sound Ozan - Şekerim Benim O-Zone - Despre Tine O-Zone - Dragostea Din Tei P Pablo Alboran - Perdóname (con Carminho) Páll Óskar - Allt fyrir ástina Páll Óskar – International Paloma Faith – New York Paloma Faith - Picking Up The Pieces Pamela Ramjak - Ti me ne volis Panamah - DJ Blues Panos Kalidis - Geia Sou Panos Kiamos - Sfirixa Ki Elixes Paola e Chiara - Hey Paola&Chiara - Vamos a Bailar Paola&Chiara - Viva el amor Paolo Meneguzzi - Anche se non voui Paolo Meneguzzi – Corro Paolo Meneguzzi - Musica Paolo Meneguzzi - Stai con me Paolo Nutini - Jenny, don't be hasty Paolo Nutini - New Shoes Pascal Horn&Jennifer Chevallier - Mon etoile Pastora Soler - Demasiado amor Pastora Soler - Vamos Patricia Kaas - Kabaret Patricia Kaas - Ou sont les hommes Patricia Kaas - Une Fille de l'Est Patricia Kaiser & Leo Aberer - There will never be another you Patrick Nuo - 5 Days Patrick Nuo - Reanimate Patrick Nuo - Too Late Patrick Nuo - Undone Patrick Nuo - Welcome (to my little island) Patrycja Markowska - Gdy zgasną światła Patrycja Markowska - Świat się pomylił Patson feat. Awilo Longomba - Jeu de mains Paula Seling - Promit Pauliina Lerce - Vot I Kaalina Pauline - Allo Le Monde Pauline - Give Me A Call Paulla - Od Dziś Pedro Alves - Regarder une femme Pee Wirz - And then you came Pegasus - Rise up (black dog) Peggy Zina - Alli Mia Fora Peggy Zina - Rotisa Peggy Zina - Sou chrosteo ena klama Per&Sabine Berezina - Bye, bye Pernilla Wahlgren - Don't Say Goodbye Petar Markoski - Padnati Heroi Peter, Bjorn & John - Young Folks Petia - Runaway Petko Slavov - Till the end of the world Petra Slapar - Am I Running To Me Petra Slapar - Skrivnost Phil Collins – Another Day In Paradise Philipp Poisel - Eiserner Steg Philipp Poisel - Seerosenteich Philter - Revolver Pierrick Lilliu - Besoin d'espace Pietro & Sarah - Call my Name Pif - Prikazka Pignoise – Todo Me Da Igual PIN - Niekochanie Pinnawela - You Can Dance Piotr Rogucki - Wizja Dźwięku Pix Lax - De tha dakryso pia gia sena Pixie Lott - Cry me out Pixie Lott - Here We Go Again Pixie Lott - Nothing Compares Pixie Paris - Ich liebe dich nich immer Placebo - Song To Say Goodbye Plamena Petrova - Bez Teb Plan B - She Said Play - Famous Poets of the fall - Cradled in love Polakreis18 - Deine Liebe Polarkreis 18 - The Colour Of Snow Poli Genowa - One lifetime is not enough Polina Gagarina & Anastasia Prikhodko ''- Ja tebja ne proshchu'' Polina Gagarina - Ya tvoya Polly Duster - It's Your Life Poni - Deti Hest Pops - As fi vrut sa te uit Power of Trinity - Babilon Poyushchiye trusy. Payushchíê trusi feat. Skryabín - Payushchíê trusi Póra Gísladóttir - The picture Prata Vetra - Latern Preluders - Everyday Girl Preslava - Drugata Zena Preslava – Fenomen Preslava - Kak ti stoi Preslava – Ostavi mi Preslava - Posleden adres Preslava - Vodka s uteha Preslava Peicheva - Horchat Hai Caliptus Primo Victoria & Joakim Broden - Van canto Princessa Avenue - Love is dead Princessa avenue - Never Never again Psalteria - Stella Splendens Puggy - I do Puggy - When you know Puls - Lad Det Slå Putokazi - Naranca Pwlina Xristodoulou - Anantikatastatos Pylca - Anti R'&'B Q Queensberry - Can't Stop Feeling Queensberry - Every Now And Then Quentin Mosimann - J'pensais pas Quest Pistols - Ty tak krasiva R Rachael Yamagata - What If I Leave Rachel - I Nat Rachel Stevens - So good Racz Gergo - Harc és vágy Raf - Per Tutto il Tempo Raffaela Wais - Heaven only knows Raffaele Riefoli - Un'emozione inaspettata Rammstein - Heirate Mich Rammstein – Ich Tu Dir Weh Ramon Magnion&Jessica Muscat - One Life, One Chance Ramy Ayach - Khallini maak Rasa Bubulytė - Saulala Nusileida Rasmus Nielsen - Hor mig nu Rasmus Seebach - I Mine Ojne Rasmus Seebach - Natteravn Real O - Stihii Reamonn - Star Rebeca - Que No Daria Yo Rebeca - Vive Rebecca&Arash - Temptation Rebeka Dremelj - Pod mojo kožo Rebeka Dremelj - Takih več ni Rebeka Dremelj - To je prava noč Rebeka&Natalija - Strup Rednex - Wish You Were Here Reedem - Gravity Reflex - Love Reflex - Tancy Reflex - Zhestkoe disko Regina - Moja zemlja Regina - Zvacu te pile moje Regína Ósk - ?ér vi? hli? Regina Spektor - All The Rowboats Reni Jusis - Niemy krzyk Revolverheld & Marta Jandova - Halt Dich an mir fest Ricardo Munoz - I Can't Stay Ricardo Munoz - Then Came You Rita - Love Has Begun Rita - One Rita - Open The Window Rita - Time For Peace Rita Guerra - Gostar de ti Rita Guerra&Ronan Keating - All Over Again Rita Ora - Hot right now Rita Ora - Shine Ya Light Rita Redshoes - Hey Tom Rita Redshoes - You Should Go Ritschi - Probier Mi Doch Mal Us Robbie Williams - Rock Dj Robert Bilbilov & Adrian Gadza - Veruvav Robert Janson - Małe szczęścia Robert Miles feat. Maria Nayler - One & One Roberts Petersons - Cīrulis Robin Gibbs&US5 - Too Much Heaven Rochelle Perts - Strong Rocío Rivas - Las Puertas Del Pasado Rocío Rivas - Soy para ti Roger Cicero - In diesem moment Roisin Murphy - Off and on Rokkurro - Solin mun skina Roman Lob - First Time Romana - Kad mi gore obrazi Ronan Keating - Lovin' Each Day Ronan Keating – This is your song Ronan Keating&Rita Guerra - All Over Again Roni - Jak liście Ronya - Annoying Roosbeef - Iets Te Veel Wij(n) Rosa – Mas Alla Rosa Lopez – Don't Stop The Music Baby Rosa Lopez - Etymon es el rey Rosanna Lints - Tuli aknas Rosario Flores – Cuentame Que Te Paso Rosenstolz - Gib Mir Sonne Roser & Flavio Rodriguez – Solo En Ti Ross Antony & Giovanni Zarrella - I Can't Dance Alone Rous - Eksaireseis Rovena Dilo - Ante I Tokes Sime Roxette - Listen to your heart Roxette - Un Dia Sin Ti (Spending My Time) Röyksopp - Circuit Breaker Rubikub - Uh Ah Oh Rudina Delia - Gjithcka Jemi Rui Andrade - En nome do amor Rui Bandeira - Się que nao vais esquecer Ruslana – Arkan Ruslana - Dance with the wolves Ruslana - Heart on fire Ruslana - Silent Angel Ruslana - The Tango We Used To Dance Ruslana - Wild Energy Ruslana&T-Pain - Moon Of Dreas Ruslana&Varvara - Dua Puti Russian Boys - Dziewczonka Russian Red - Cigarettes Russian Red - No past land Ruth Jacott & Edsilia Rombley - Uit Het Oog Niet Uit Mijn Hart Ruth Koleva - Blizo Ruth Koleva & Basscatz - Moving forward Ruth Koleva & Beloslava - I care S S Club 7 – I Never Had A Dream Come True Saara - Uksoikne Sabaton - Uprising Sabine Berezyna&Per - Bye, bye Sabrina - Ftais Safri Duo - On The People In The World Safri Duo - Played a live (The Bongo Song) Safura - Gonna Let You Know Safura - March on Safura - Paradise Sakis Rouvas - Kai se thelo Sakis Rouvas - Ola giro soy gyrizoun Sakis Rouvas - Ola Kala Sakis Rouvas & Tamta - Tharos i alitheia Sakis Rouvas&Doretta Papadimitriou - One with this world Salome Gasviani - Share Your Love Salome Korkotashvili - Captaine Samantha Fox&Günther - Touch Me Samantha Jade&Andre - Come Back Samantha Mumba - Always Come Back To Your Love Samer Issa - Timeless Sampedo & Deafness by noise - Dubidup Sanda Ladosi - O noapte cu tine Sandee May - Spanish Soul Sandoval - Loco Extrano Sandra - Maria Magdalena Sandra Afrika & Deni Bonestaj - Pogledaj Me Sandra Dahlberg - Kom Hem Hel Igen Sandra Oxenryd - Maybe It's Tonight Sandra Oxenryd - Superhero Sandra Oxenryd - Trough My Window Sandrine - Story Of Us Sandy Mölling - Living Without You Sanja Grohar - In My Dreaming Sanja Grohar - Ko Sneži Sanja Ilić & Balkanika - Balkan 2000 Sanja Lefkova - Solza po solza Sanja Lefkova - Zivotot e tvoj Sanna Nielsen - Empty Room Sanna Nielsen - Foolish Heart Sanna Nielsen - Heart Of Me Sanna Nielsen - Nobody without you Sanna Nielsen - Out of reach Sanna Nielsen - Vagar Du, Vagar Jag Santa Jaffy - Emo Emo Sara Dawn Finer - Nu vet du hur de kanns Sara Lumholdt - Let's Get Physical Sara Tavares - Ponto de luz Sarah Brightman - Fleur Du Mal Sarah Brightman&Andrea Bocelli - Time To Say Goodbye Sarah Connor - Bounce Sarah Connor - Cold As Ice Sarah Connor - From Sarah with love Sarah Connor - From Zero To Hero Sarah Connor - Living to love you Sarah Coonor - Break my Chains Sarah Dawn Finer - A Way Back To Love Sarah Dawn Finer - Does She Know You Sarah Dawn Finer - I remember Love Sarah Dawn Finer - Kärleksvisan Sarah Dawn Finer - Standing Strong Sarah Engels - Only for you Sarah Kreuz - Broken Ground Sarah Kreuz - If One Bird Sings Sarah Riani - Intouchable Sarah Riani - Paranoiak Sarbel - Mi Chica Sarek - Ädelsten och guld Sarek - Alla Änglar Log Sarek - Alvorna Sarek - Dar gullvivan blommar Sarit Hadad - Achlu Li Shatu Li Sarit Hadad - Balagan Sarit Hadad - Do you love me Sarit Hadad - Titsi Me Ha Kelim Sarit Hadad - Zuzu Sasa Kovacević & Emina Jahovic - Jos ti se nadam Saša Lendero - Glory Hallelujah Saša Lendero - Lavica Sasa Lendero - Mandoline Saša Lendero - Metulj Saša Lendero - Ne Grem Na Kolena Sasha - There She Goes Sasha - This Is My Time Sasha Dith - Russian Girls Sasha Strunin - Zaczaruj mnie ostatni raz Sasha Strunin&The Jet Set - Tell me why Saso Gigov-Gis - Docna e Schiller feat. September - Breathe Seal – Crazy Seal - Kiss From A Rose Sebastian - Na robu sveta Sebastian - Vse mi priznaj Sebastian Plewiński - eN U De A (Cztery litery) Sebastian Wurth - The time is right Sebastien Tellier - La Ritournelle' Secret Garden - Adagio Secret Garden&Brian Kennedy - You Raise Me Up Secret Garden&Karen Matheson - Prayer Selah Sue - Raggamuffin Selah Sue - This world Seldi - Extasy Sellyy - Alles schlaft Selma - If Had Your Love Selma - Let's stay up Selma Bajrami & Elvir Mekic - Sta je od Boga dobro je September - Can' Get Over September - Cry for you September - Freaking Out September - La la la(Never Give it up) September - Looking For Love September - Untill I die September & Schiller - Breathe Serebro - Dishi Serebro - Malchik Serebro - Mama ljuba Serebro - Optium Serebro - Shazhi Ne Molchi Serebro - What's Your Problem Serebro&Verka Serduchka - Song No 1 Sergey Lazarev - Everytime Sergey Lazarev - Eye of the storm Sergey Lazarev - Flyer Sergey Lazarev - Shattered dreams Serj Tankian - Sky Is Over Sertab Erener - Here I Am Sertab Erener - Leave Sertab Erener - Music Sertab Erener – Yanarim Seth Lakeman - The White Hare Seven - The Art Is King Severina - Dalmatinka Severina - Gas Gas Severina - Grad bez ljudi Severina - Moja Stikla Severina – Zdravo Marijo Shackles - Breaking The Silence Shaila Durcal & David Bustamante - No Debió Pasar Shanon - Draama Shantel - Disko Partizani Sharon Den Adel - The Swan Song Sharon Den Adel&Armin van Buuren - In and Out of Love Sharon den Adel&Tarja Turu and - Our Farewell Sharon Kips - Heartbreak Away Shaun Baker - V.I.P Shaun Baker&Maloy - Hey Hi Hello Shaya&Kostas Martakis - Mikroi Theoi (Right Here, Right Now) Shayne Ward - No Promises Sheryfa Luna - Ce qu'ils aiment Sheryfa Luna - Si tu n'etais plus la Sheryfa Luna- Il avait les mots Shir Levi - Yom ehad tevakshi Shira Gavrielov - Don't Just Walk on By Shiri Maimon - Ahava Ktana Shiri Maimon - Hard To Forget Shiri Maimon - Hasheket Shenishar Shiri Maimon - I will haunt you! Shiri Maimon - Le'an She Lo Telchi Shiri Maimon - Now that you're gone Shiri Maimon & Shimon Buskila - Yamim Meusharim Shirley Clamp - Det finns inga givna svar Shirley Clamp - För den som älskar Shirley Clamp - Min Kärlek Shirubi Ikazuchi - Seizure Shotei Hanevua - Ain Ani Shotey Hanevua&Izabo - Hu Shy'm - On se fout de nous SHY'M - Prende L'Air Shy'm - Si tu savais Shy'M = Tourne Shyma - Ocean Sibel - I'm Sorry Sibel - Make Believe Sibel - Maybe Someday Sibel – Walking Away Sibel Can - Cakmak Cakmak Sibel Tüzün - Aç Telefonu Sichelle - Hvis du gar Siddharta - My Dice Siddharta - Napoj Sidni - Mi Gna Sido - Augen Auf Sigrid Flory - Elle s'immisce Sigur Rós – Hippipolla Siiri Sisask - Mis Maa See On Silbermond - Das Ende vom Kreis Silbermond - Symphonie Silva Hakabyan - Heru Heru Silva Hakobyan - Gisher Silva Hakobyan - Tariner Silva Hokabyan - De Gna Silva Hokabyan - I Like Silvia Olari - Piango per Te Simela - Ali mia nichta Simona Molinari & Peter Cincotti - In cerca di te Simona Sivanio - Eternal Simone - 100 mal getraumt Simone - How will I know Simone Egerii - Million years Sinead O’Connor - Nothing compares 2 U Sinead O'Connor - Oro s e do bheatha bhaile Sigur Ros - Gobbledigook Sinine & Sandra Nurmsalu - Sel Teel Sirenia - Lost In Life Sirusho - Erotas Sirusho - I Can't Control It Sirusho - I Still Breathe Sirusho - Miayn qez Sirusho - Shorora Sissel - Auld Lang Syne Sissel - One day Sissel - Should it matter Sistem&Luminita Anghel - Let me try Sistem&Natalia Barbu - Atingerea ta mpg Sivan - Shoveret Shtika SKAMP - Always too much Skunk Anansie - Squander Skupina Casanova - Bel papir Sky Ferreira - Obsession Sky Ferreira - Traces Slajd - Medvedica Slava – Оdinochestvо Slovenski superboy Smiley&Andreea Banica - Hooky Song! Smokie - Living Next Door To Alice Snovonne - Puppet's Lyric Snow Patrol - New York Snow Patrol - Take back the city Soap&Skin - Thanatos Sofi Mkheyan - Chanachir Sofi Mkheyan - Luys Khavarum Sofi Mkheyan - Ore Ev Nerkan Sofia Berntson – Hipnotized Sofia Berntson - Pote Sofia Jannok - Irene Sofia Nizharadze - Batumi Sofia Nizharadze - One night only Sofia Rotaru - Odna Kalyna Sofia Strati - Mia petalouda Soma Manuchar - Jane Soni - Ndarja Soni Malaj - Kalle mos ta nin Soni Malaj – Shko Soni Malaj - Zemër pa kurdisur Sonique - Alive Sonja Aldén - För Att Du Finns Sonja Alden - Miracle Sonja Nemska - Nakaraj me Sons&Alenka Gotar - Mostovi Sophia – My Love Sophie Delila - Nature of the crime Sophie Ellis Bextor – If You Go Sophie Ellis Bextor - Me & my imagination Sophie Ellis Bextor - Murder on the dancefloor Sophie Ellis-Bextor - Bittersweet Sophie Ellis-Bextor - Catch You Sophie Ellis-Bextor - Did I? Sophie Ellis-Bextor - Heartbreak Sophie Ellis-Bextor - If I Can't Dance Sophie Voskanian - Wir feiern eine Party Sopho - Freedom Sopho - Tell My Why Sopho - Visionary Dream Soraya Arnelas – La Dolce Vita Soraya Arnelas - La noche es para mi Soraya Arnelas - Mi mundo sin ti Soraya Arnelas – Sin Miedo Soraya Arnelas & Antoine Clamaran - Live Your Dreams Soraya Arnelas & Kate Ryan - Tonight we ride Sorten Muld - Ravnen Spice Girls - Spice up your life Spice Girls - Viva Forever Spice Girls - Wannabe Spleen United - Bright Citites Keep Me Awake Stachursky - Jesteś moim Przeznaczeniem Stachursky&In-Grid - I Love Stanfour - Everything I am Stanfour - In Your Arms Stanfour - Wishing You Well Stanfour feat Itchino Sound - Sail On Stanislas - Fou d'elle Stanislas - Le manège Star Tattooed&AVA - Make Me High Stefanie Heinzmann - Märliland Stefanie Heinzmann - My Man Is A Mean Man Stefanie Heinzmann - The Unforgiven Stefano Terrazzino - Cin Cin Amore Stella Kalli - Sou richno akiro Stella Maris - Ner al halon Stellyana Hristova - Pytqt Stephanie De Monaco - Comme un ouragan Stereoliza - XYZ Steve Rushton - Everything I Want (Hannah Montana Movie Version) Sting - Shape of my heart Sting&Cheb Mami - Desert Rose Stoyan Petrov – Frozen Stoyan Yankoulov&Elitsa Todorova - Cosmos Stoyan Yankoulov&Elitsa Todorova - Earth Stoyan Yankoulov&Elitsa Todorova - Water Sugababes - About you now Sugababes - Denial Sugababes - Push The Button Sugababes - Too Lost In You Sugababes - Ugly Sukkerchok - De 1000 Drommes Nat Sukkerchok - Det' Det Sukkerchok - Hvor Som Helst Sukkerchok - Player Sumptuastic - Opuszczony Sunblock - Baby baby Sunrise Avenue - Fairytale Gone Bad Sunrise Avenue - Forever Yours Sunstroke Project - In Your Eyes Superbus - Lola Superbus - Travel The World Sürpriz - Reise nach Jerusalem-Kudüs'e seyahat Susana Félix - Canção do sábio Svaras&Jonas ir Rasa - Ciulba Ulba Svetla Ivanova & Orlin - Sladka Otrova Svetlana Loboda - Mishka Svetlana Loboda&DJ Lutique - Be your side Svetlana Svetikova - Razve Ty Ne Znaesh Sylver - Lay All Your Love On Me Sylver - Living My Life Sylwia Grzeszczak&Liber - Nowe szanse Synthesis - Blazena Goro Sys Bjerre - Sku' Ha' Gået Hjem System of a Down - Lonely Day System of a Down - Soldier Side Szekeres Adrien - Olyan, mint Te Szymon Wydra - Jak ja jej to powiem T Tafta - M'en aller Taio Cruz – I Can Be Take That – Back For Good Taken By Trees - Dreams TAL - Je prends le large TAL - Le sens de la vie TAL - On avance Tamara Gverdtsiteli - Leniengrad Tamara Todevska&Vrcak - Sedmo Nebo Tambor - A Volta Tudo Cai Tamee&Željko Joksimović - I live my life for you Tamta - Koita me Tamta - Niose tin kardia Tamta - With Love Tamta & Sakis Rouvas - Tharos i alitheia Tanita - Exciting Tanita Tikaram - Twist In My Sobriety Tanja Žagar - Naj se ve Tanya - Budet Zharko Tara Duncan - Sortceliere Tarja Turu and&Sharon den Adel - Our Farewell Tarja Turunen - Minor Heaven Tarkan - All Of My Happiness Is Broken Tarkan - Bounce Tarkan - Hup Tarkan - Kiss Kiss Tarkan - Start the fire Tarkan – Vay Anam Vay Tarzan Boy - Promienie Tatu - 30 minutes Tatu - All About Us Tatu - Beliy Plaschik Tatu - Friend Or Foe Tatu - Gomenasai Tatu - Ne Ver Ne Bojsia Tatu - Robot Tatu - Я сошла с ума Tea - Tytöt tykkää Temposhark - Blame Tenishia&Marigold – Wintermoods Teodora Bakovic - K`o velika Terasbetoni – Orjatar Tereza Kerndlová - Have some fun Tereza Kerndlová - Schody z nebe Terry Poison - Smack Snack Teska Industrija - Hej Teta - Rinat Bar Teuta Kurti - Perendo pa lindur Texas - Summer Son Thanos Petrelis - An Den Eixa Ki Esena Thanos Petrelis & Elli Kokkinou - Adiaforos The Beatles - Yesterday The Bianca Story - Dancing People Are Never Wrong The Black Pony - Boys Are Crazy The Black Pony - Perfect Day The Corrs - Angel The Corrs – Irresistible The Cranberries - Just My Imagination The Darkness - I Believe In a Thing Called Love The Ditch - Far Away The Dreams - Revolt The Ecstasy of Saint Theresa The Filing - Swen The Gathering - Saturnine The Good Natured - Be My Animal The Hardkiss - October The Idan Raichel Project - She'eriot Shel Ha'Chaim The Jet Set - How many people The Jet Set - The Beat Of Your Heart The Jet Set&Sasha Strunin - Tell me why The Knife - Pass this on The Machine & Florence - Rabbit Heart The Micropops - Moonlight The Mojos&Asaf Avidan - Hangwoman The Notwist - Consequence The Prodigy - Omen The Rasmus - In The Shadows The Rasmus - No Fear The Rasmus - Sail Away The Saturdays - Higher The Saturdays - Issues The Saturdays – Up The Script - We cry the Shoes - Wastin' time The Sound of Arrows - Wonders The Sound Poet - Kelniem pari The Storm - Lost in the Fire The Tiny - Last Weekand The Wanted - Glad You Came The Young Dubliners - The Foggy Dew The Young Professionals - D.I.S.C.O Thea Garrett - Frontline Thea Oskarsen - One Of A Kind Thérese Andersson - When You Need Me Therese&Danny - If Only You Thomas Anders&Kasia Nova - Forever In A Dream Thomas Berge - Ik vertrouw je niet meer Thomas Holm - Nitten Thomas Ring - Leave a light on Thompson - Josef Those Dancing Days - Fuckarias Tigrita Project - Mon chocolat Tika Patsatsia - Never change Tiktak - Heilutaan Tim Bendzko - Nur Noch Kurz Die Welt Retten Tim Bendzko - Sag einfach ja Timoteij - Het Timoteij - Vild Tina Arena - Aimer Jusqu'a L'impossible Tina Dickow - Moon to let Tina Karol - Losing my Way Tina Karol - Love of my life Tina Karol - Ne Boysya Tina Karol - Nochenka Tina Karol - Pupsik Tina Karol - Szynszyla Tina Karol - Vyshe Oblakov Tinka Milinović - Hit Titiyo - Come Along Titiyo&Kleerup - Longing for lullabies Tiziano Ferro - Indietro Tiziano Ferro - Perdono Tiziano Ferro&Jamelia - Universal Player Todomondo - Liubi, Liubi I Love You Todomondo - Trendy Toledo - Ostatni raz Tom Boxer & Antonia - Shake It Mamma Tom Dice - A soldier for his country Tom Dice & Elisa Tovati - Il nous faut Tom Helsen - Shades Tom Novy - Your body Tom Pulse - Cuando Tomek Makowiecki - Ostatnie wspólne zdjęcie Tommy Reeve - I'm Sorry Tone Damli Aaberge – Butterflies Tone Damli Aaberge - I Know Tone Damli Aaberge - I Love You Tone Damli Aaberge - Love Me Like You Hate Me Tonis Magi - Olimpiada Tori - And my eyes Toše Proeski - Ako Me Pogledaš U Oci Toše Proeski - Boze cuvaj ja od zlo Tose Proeski - Cija Si Toše Proeski - Guilty Tose Proeski - Jedina Toše Proeski&Antonija Šola (R.I.P.) - Volim osmijeh tvoj Toše Proeski&Gianna Nannini - Aria Tóth Gabi - Vágyom rád T-Pain&Ruslana - Moon Of Dreams Trauffen - For di Treble - Magic Tres.B - Orange,apple Triinu Kivilaan - Fallen Trine Jepsen - I'll never fall in love again Tuna - Dyshemeja Twiins - Compromise Twiins – I Don’t Know Twiins - Slip of the Tongue Twoface – Revelation’s Day U U2 - Beautiful Day U2 – Vertigo Ulviyye Agayeva&Alim Qasimov - Follow My Way Ulytau - Kurishiler Ulytau - Tengri Unheilig - Geboren um zu leben United Superstars - We Have A Dream Unting Nations&Laura More - Ai No Corrida Urban Symphony - Päikese Poole Urban Symphony - Skorpion US5&Robin Gibbs - Too Much Heaven V V.I.P - Предложение Valentina Giovagnini - L'Amore non ha fine Valentina Giovagnini - Senza Origine Valentine - Black Sheep Valeri Meladze&Anastacia Prihodko - Bezotvetno Valerija - Let Me Go Valerija - Wild Valeriya - Kopelkou Valravn - Kroppar Valravn - Ólavur Riddararós Vanbot - Make Me, Break Me Vanda Winter - Ista priča Vanessa Calcagno - Oh Mio Babbino Caro Vanessa Mae - Destiny Vanessa Silva - Alvorada Vangelis - Conquest Of Paradise Vanilla Ninja - Battlefield Vanilla Ninja - Cool Vibes Vanilla Ninja - Dangerzone Vanilla Ninja - Don't Go To Fast Vanilla Ninja - I don't care at all Vanilla Ninja - Traces Of Sadness Vanilla Sky - Goodbye Vanja Muhovic & Divanhana - Zaplakala Secer Djula Vanna - Hrabra kao prije Vanna - Kao da me nema Vardan Badalyan ft. Narine Mkrtumyan - Nor Varius Manx - Przebudzenie Varvara - Dreams Of Love Varvara - Otpusti menya reka Varvara&Ruslana - Dua Puti Vasilisa - Gora Vasilisa - Oblak Vaya con dios - Nah neh nah Vaya con dios - What's a woman Veðurguðirnir - Bahama Vega - Como Yo No Hay Dos Vegas - Pio psila Valantina Monetta - Una giornata bellissima Velvet - Chemistry Velvet - Deja Vu Velvet - Fix Me Velvet - Mi amore Velvet - Take My Body Close Velvet & Linda - Victorious Verka Serduchka - Dancing lasha Tumbay Verka Serduchka - Hop, hop Verka Serduchka - I'm Eurovision Queen Verka Serduchka - Ty napyvsya kak Svynya Verka Serduchka&Serebro- Song No 1 Verona - La musica Verona - Stay With Me Verona - Ti sento Verona - You Gotta Move On Veronica Maggio - Gammal Sång Veronica Maggio - Jag kommer Veronica Maggio - Måndagsbarn Vessy - Ring the bells Via Gra - Good Morning Papa Via Gra - LML Via Gra - Popytka Via Gra - Poshol won! Victoria Beckham – Let Your Head Go Victoria S - One In A Million Video&Ania Wyszkoni - Soft Viktor Apostolovski - You were mine Viktorija Novosel - Astronaut Ville Valo&Natalia Avelon - Summer wine Vino - Come in my heart Vintage - Eva Vintage – Vsego Horoshego Virginia Labuat - Soy tu aire Visions Of Atlantis - Seven Seas Vitaa - Pour que tu restes Vitas - The Star Vivian Sormeland - Nothing else matters Vjosa Selmani - Puthja e pare Vlad Mirita - Can't help falling in love Vlad Topalov & Dima Bilan - Ya Tak Lyublyu Teby Vlatko Lozanoski Lozano - Koga mene ke me nemas Vlatko Stefanovski & Karolina - Ne Se Vrakas Voice Male & Belle Perez - Hijo de la luna Volbeat - The Garden's Tale Vrcak&Tamara Todevska - Sedmo Nebo VVBrown - Crying blood W Wäinötär - Mesihelmi Wainotar – Noita Wax Tailor & Charlotte Savary - To Dry Up Wende Snijders - Roses in june Westlife – I Have A Dream Westlife - Mandy Westlife - Uptown Girl Wham! - Wake Me Up Before You Go Go Wilki - Love Story Wim Soutaer - 1000 manieren Within Temptation - All I Need Within Temptation - Angels Within Temptation - Faster Within Temptation – Frozen Within Temptation – Memoris Within Temptation - Our Solemn Hour Within Temptation - Somewhere Wolf Gang - The King And All Of His Men Wonderland - Not a Love Song X Xandria - Ravenheart Xandria - Save My Life Xandria - Sisters Of Light Xantoo - Cos I Believe Xavier Naidoo - Alles kann besser werden Xavier Naidoo - Dieser Weg Xavier Naidoo & Cassandra Steen - Lass mich nicht hier! Xavier Naidoo & Kool Savas (XAVAS) - Schau nich mer Xequtifz - And We Danced - Bil je ples Xhensila Myrtezai - Edhe nje here X-Perience - Island of dreams Xrispa - Pali tha peis signomi Xristina Koletsa – Klapse Xristina Koletsa - Monadiki Y Yael Naim - Go to the river Yamboo - Mapouka Yaniv Ben Mashiach - Szir Chatuna Yara - Shefto Mn Be'eid Yarabi - I Amar Yarabi - Yarabi Yass&Alex C - Doctorspiele Yass&Alex C - Du hast den Schoensten Arsch der Welt Yehonathan - On a hot summer night Yelle - Comme Un Enfant Yelle - Que veux-tu Yelle&Fatal Bazooka - Parle A Ma Main Yohanna - Beautiful Silence Yohanna - I Miss You Yohanna - White Bicycle Yolanda Soares - A quem pertenco Yulia Ray - Mama Yulia Savicheva - Esli V Serdce Yulia Savicheva - Prosti Za Lyubov YVA - Karsta Yvonne Catterfeld - Blau im Blau Yvonne Catterfeld - Glaub An Mich Yvonne John-Lewis&Narcotic Trust - I Like It Z Zaho - C'est chelou Zana - Druga violina Zanamari - Kako Da Te Volim Zanamari – Susana Mi Citaj Zanamari Lalić - Ljubav Zandra - Why Zara - Zamela zima Zara Mgoyan - Adagio Zaz - Je Veux Zaza Fournier - Mon Homme Zazie - Je suis un homme Zdob Si Zdub - DJ Vasile Zdob Si Zdub - Hora Cosmica Zdzisława Sośnicka - Aleja gwiazd Zeigeist - Humanitarianism Zeigeist - Bunny Željko Joksimović - Devojka Željko Joksimović - Leđa o Leđa Zeljko Joksimović - Ljubavi Željko Joksimović&Tamee - I live my life for you Zhasmin - Dezhavyu Zhenia Otranaya - Odinokoe serdce Zhenja Angel - Kasachstan Zhenya Otradnaya - Uhodi Zhigitter - Erke kyz Ziynet Sali- Zordur oglum Zlata Ognevich - Island Of Love Zlata Ognevich - Kukushka Zlata Ognevich - Prystrast Zoé Avril - Laisser faire Zorica Andrijašević - Zar Prijatelja Nisi Zuzana Smatanová - Lietajúci Cyprián Zuzana Smetanova - Dnes se mi nechce nic Zweitfrau - Clubkultur